


Eotteokhae?! I fell in love with an idol! (2011)

by bebentoo



Category: SHINee, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Celebrity x Commoner, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebentoo/pseuds/bebentoo
Summary: What happens if someone gives you an email which is shared between various Korean idols? What if you get the chance to get to know your most favourite group and its members? What if you fall in love with one of them?This story is about a female K-Pop fan, who lives her life just like every other human being—that is until she gets to know her favourite boy group, making her world go upside down.
Relationships: Lee Byunghun | L.Joe/Original Character(s), Lee Taemin/Original Character(s)





	1. Another Freaky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this story has been written in 2011 and it's also on Asianfanfics. You are more than welcome to laugh and cringe at how bad this is. I have gone through the same trauma not long ago. I'll be posting once a week but if you want to read the whole thing ahead, feel free to visit my AFF profile under the same username.
> 
> P.S.: The entire story has been grammatically corrected with Grammarly in early 2020. However, there is no guarantee that everything is correct.

**Charlene's POV:**

After I have finished studying and doing my homework I got my laptop and was about to turn it on when my cell phone suddenly rang. I answered it in an annoyed manner since I didn't like it at all when someone was disturbing me every time I would be able to enjoy my free time. Just then I got greeted by a high pitched scream which belonged to none other than my younger cousin Mae—who was most probably flipping out due to BEAST's comeback once again.

"Charlene, guess what happened!" she screamed, loud enough that my eardrums could have exploded. I heaved a sigh and asked what was going on, pretending to show any interest.

"You know about BEAST's comeback, right?"

"Yes."

"And you do know that I have this friend of mine who works as a stylist, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Anyway, today she was assigned to take over..."

Her being BEASTs stylist for today, Yoseob being oh-so-perfect, Junhyung looking even hotter than before. Received email address where idols are getting online. Video chatting with- say what?

"Rewind."

"I- what?"

"I said rewind," I answered with widened eyes.

"I accidentally hit the webcam with my pillow?"

I rolled my eyes mentally being ready to scold her; still, I could hold back.

"A few seconds before."

Mae frowned and told me once again the line I wanted to hear.

"I said that Minkyung gave me the email where they would come online."

I sat there, holding my breath, asking if what I've just heard was true or not.

"Charlene? Charlene. ... CHARLENE ALONZO!"

I shook my head at the sudden yell and breathed once again. She just didn't-

"Don't you ever hold your breath again, girl."

I nodded although she couldn't see me, still, I was too mesmerised to think properly.

"Anyway, since I know you were about to start up your precious laptop due to your annoyed voice from before, I'll just send you the address through email."

I pouted as she told me this and turned back to my device, starting it up when a loud thud could be heard over the other line.

"Sorry. Bumped into a trash can."

I shook my head slightly amused about the fact that she still was the old one. That girl will probably never change. I typed in my password and immediately opened a browser to check up on any new notifications. Just then one caught my eye after all those lame jokes, posts and spam emails.

_**Miguel:** Hey Charlene! Meet up tomorrow?_

I stared at it for a long time until Mae practically screamed over the phone. I excused myself and opened the email she sent me.

_**Mae:** kpopdays[at]galaxymail.com_

I immediately added it to my contact list without thinking twice and just a few moments later BEAST started to chat with me. I couldn't help myself but smile the whole time although I knew that this could've been some prank either from Mae, Minkyung or another cranky fan who was seeking for attention.

Just when I was about to reply Miguel, another message came, asking if I was planning on going to Korea someday. I chuckled at the question and said 'no' as a joke.

_**BEAST:** But we really would like to see you and Mae._

I blinked a few times before saying that it was a joke. I mean, who wouldn't like to go to Korea someday? I received a 'yay' as a response in a more likely lame way written. I mentally face palmed myself and was about to close the window when another message came in saying that they were sorry for the lack of enthusiasm due to their work. I shook my head with a slight smile.

_**Charlene:** It's alright. Go back to work. I don't want to disturb you guys._  
_**BEAST:** As milady wishes._

I grinned and finally closed the window after saying goodbye. I then turned my attention back to Miguel who must've been sitting in front of the computer for more than a thousand years. I heaved a sigh being a bit tired from everything, before answering him.

_**Charlene:** Sure sure! Need some rest from studying. And sorry for the late reply._

I waited for five minutes and then he wrote me back.

_**Miguel:** Okay then :) See ya, honey!_

I turned off my laptop, laid down on my bed and thought about the day.

In other words, it was just another freaky day.


	2. Who's the girl?

**Charlene's POV:**

It was Sunday and I went as per usual to church. When I arrived there, I saw Rochelle waving her hands. We sat on our usual seats and started to talk about the usual things like school, crushes, boys and most of all idols.

We spent most of the day together until her parents called her, asking where she was since she still had to take care of her baby cousin.

I arrived around 8 PM at home and immediately changed into my pyjamas while waiting for my slow laptop to start up as I lay comfortably down on my bed when someone suddenly messaged me. I took my phone and opened the notifications bar which redirected me to a new chat window. As I chatted with the person, I kept on asking who it was but he or she didn't budge on telling me—saying that I should guess. I sighed since I wasn't much of a fan of guessing, but still, I already knew who it could've been.

_**Charlene:** Onew, you know I hate guessing._   
_**Onew:** I'm such a tease XP_   
_**Charlene:** Not just a tease but...never mind -.-_   
_**Onew:** Alright, alright. I'll stop xD_   
_**Charlene:** Thank you ==_   
_**Onew:** Oh, wait a minute_

I blinked not knowing what to do while waiting for him. Just when I was about to open another tab a video request popped up; and being the stupid me—who never looks on a caller ID, accepted it. All of a sudden a huge face blocked the whole view which made me wonder who it was.

"Charlene, you're here!" a male voice squealed out loud. I mentally face palmed myself knowing who it already was before he even stepped back with a huge grin stuck on his face only to reveal Taemin in his pyjamas behind himself.

"What's with Taemin's pyjamas?" I asked surprised as I stared at him in amazement.

"He doesn't have any sense of style, that's all," Key answered straight away, making Taemin pout.

"Hyung!" he whined flailing his arms only to make me laugh at his actions and at what he was wearing.

"Hey Charlene, how are you?" another voice asked which I guess was Jonghyun's. I told him I was okay as I opened a new word document to write on a new chapter.

"What are you doing?" another voice asked. I turned my attention back to SHINee and saw Minho standing beside the others with his arms crossed.

"Writing on a chapter," I simply answered, not wanting to reveal any details.

A few seconds of silence passed until Onew spoke up, asking if I had any plans for this year. Everything I told him was either related to school or my family because I wasn't much of a person who would plan everything out already. A few of them nodded slightly, probably not knowing how to answer this. I chuckled lightly as some of them walked into other rooms. Just then another serious matter popped up my mind. I sighed asking myself if I should tell them. Just then Taemin stood up saying that he would go to the toilet. All of them nodded inclusive myself as he walked away. I lowered my head, trying to encourage myself on telling them.

"Guys, I...I have to tell you something important," I said almost in a whisper only to gain everyone's attention except for Taemin who wasn't here.

"What's wrong?" Jonghyun asked as he sat down. I sighed once more and shut my eyes for a moment, trying to convince myself.

"You can tell us. It's not like we will tell everyone about it. Except for Key," Onew added shrugging I took a deep breath and looked up.

"I have heart issues," I confessed turning their expressions into shocked ones.

"And you're seriously not joking," Key asked

"THEN DON'T COME HERE TO SEOUL! WE will come instead!" Key said with excitement. I gave him an are-you-sure look.

"We can't, hyung. We still have our sche-"

Key held his finger in front of Minho's lips.

"BE QUIET! We will come every few years!" Key exclaimed.

"I told you already not to worry about me!" I told Key but he did not listen to me.

"No! You will stay there!"

"But it's already planned with Rochelle and Elizabeth!" I explained.

They all got silent. Then Taemin came back.

"What's up guys?" he asked with a smile. Key turned his head and glared at Taemin. He gulped.

"You ate again chocolate didn't you?" Key asked. Taemin knelt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he whined.

"Yah Taemin! How many times have I told you not to eat those sugar things that often?!" Key scolded him.

"I'm so sorry!"

Key rolled his eyes.

"Aish! Get up! It looks like I'm abusing you." Key demanded and Taemin stood up.

I glanced at the clock. My eyes widened.

"I have to go now, guys! And don't worry 'bout me." I told them.

"Bye!"

"Ciao Bella!"

"See ya next time!"

"Bye-bye, sweetie!"

I smiled before logging out and going to sleep.

**Taemin's POV:**

WHY ALWAYS ME?! Is it that bad to eat some chocolate?!

I grinned at my hyungs and went into the bedroom. Suddenly the door opened revealing Key hyung who lay down beside me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I LOVE CHOCOLATE! OKAY?!" I yelled out loud and buried my head into a pillow.

"Yah! Don't shout like this." Key hyung demanded as he smacked my head.

"Why are you like this so suddenly? You're only eating when you're nervous," he said.

"I don't know hyung but what is this for a feeling?" I asked.

"What feeling?"

"Every time I see a certain girl, my heart would skip a beat," I explained.

"Well, first of, you have to say sorry," hyung told me and I apologised.

"Secondly, who is the girl?" he asked.

"Um, I will tell you if you tell me first." I grinned.

"Fine. Okay, that feeling is called being in love," Key hyung told me and I nodded.

"So, who's the girl?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know either?" I said as I puffed my cheeks.

"Aish. You're good for nothing." he murmured and I glared at him.

"No, I'm joking. Now go sleeping and don't think too much about it," he told me and turned off the lights.

Who is the girl?

Sulli?

No. I've known her for years and I never felt anything towards her.

Krystal?

Uh-uh! She's like a sister to me. It can't be her!

Who else then?

Suzy? Minzy? Naeun?

No! Argh! I just see them all as sisters!

I sighed in frustration and drifted off to sleep.

**Key's POV:**

I know whom Taemin means! Does he think I'm dumb? I know when he's in love and with whom!

I went into the living room and told the others to go sleeping. They obeyed me and went into the bedroom. Before I also went in, I went to another bedroom which was unused for years. I sighed and closed the door again. I went into our bedroom and went to sleep.


	3. Human 'Tissue'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Quick Note:** Ate = Noona/Unnie (in Tagalog)

**Changjo's POV:**

I don't even know why I feel excited. It's just a usual day for me. We just arrived at our dorm and I immediately turned on the computer. I ran to the bedroom and changed into something comfortable. I then got to the kitchen, took a plate with one of those yummy sandwiches which Chunji hyung made for us. I then hurried back to the computer and logged in. I sent Charlene a video request without writing her. She accepted it. Of course; but instead of seeing my lovely girlie dongsaeng, I saw another person. Did I click on the wrong one?

"ATE! WHO IS THIS?!" The boy shouted. Huh? Ate?

"Yah! Could you stop screaming Changjo?!" I turned my head as I saw an annoyed Chunji hyung, then lifted my arms.

"It wasn't me!" I exclaimed but he just rolled his eyes and sat down beside me.

"What is it?!" a familiar female voice shouted.

"Ate, who is this?" The boy whined. Suddenly someone came into the room. It was...

CHARLENE?!

"What is it?" she asked. The boy pointed at the monitor.

"Changjo?" she asked surprised. I smiled and waved my hands like a fool.

One word: Awkward.

"Could you go out Blaise? I have to do something," she told the boy. He kissed her cheek and got out of the room. Charlene wiped her cheek in disgust and turned her attention back to us.

"Aww, is this your little boyfriend?" Chunji hyung asked. Oh, man. His female side is coming.

"Nope. That was my little annoying brother," she said and we nodded.

Suddenly L.Joe hyung popped out from nowhere.

"You have siblings?" he asked and she nodded.

"What's up?" Chunji hyung began.

"Nothing much. I was watching TV," she told him.

"Oh. Changjo, why did you interrupt her?" Chunji hyung asked me. I shrugged.

"By the way, is it true that L.Joe hyung and Mae are together?" I then asked. Suddenly someone banged my head. I looked back and saw L.Joe hyung glaring at me.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" Charlene asked.

"Because L.Joe just made it obvious." Chunji hyung laughed.

"Yah! I hate you hyung!" L.Joe hyung yelled at Chunji hyung.

"What? I think she even knew it already before you banged Changjo's head." Chunji hyung said.

"Could you guys discuss it in another room? I want to talk to Charlene peacefully." I said and they both got out.

"So! How was-"

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, but it seems like you're together."

I turned my head and saw Chunji hyung smirking at us.

"GET OUT! NOW!" I yelled and pointed at the door.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." hyung said and got out.

"Aish." I groaned in annoyance and turned my attention back to Charlene who was raising a brow.

"Don't worry about them," I said.

"So! How was your day?" I started again.

"It wasn't that exciting. My classmates are still like a week before," she told me. I raised a brow signalling her that I didn't understand what she meant.

"Since the rumour of me and Alex spread out, they always tease me with 'Charlene loves Alex' that's why I hate them all," she answered.

"But why are they teasing you with it?" I asked.

"I don't know either. I mean he does look good, but he's a real idiot," she explained and looked down. I sighed.

"What's going on here?"

I turned my head and saw L.Joe hyung leaning against the wall.

**L.Joe's POV:**

CAP hyung and Chunji hyung were talking about Mae and my relationship with me. I couldn't hear it anymore.

"L.Joe, you know that Mae's too young for you and you also know that she still has a crush on Yoseob-ssi. It's best if you aren't even together because I don't think she takes your relationship serious." Chunji hyung said with a worried look.

What is he?! My mother?

"I like her hyung! You know that I mean it!" I exclaimed but he just sighed. CAP hyung leaned against the wall.

"L.Joe, Chunji is right. I mean it's a little bit strange if a 12-year-old girl is dating an 18-year-old boy. Well, 17 years old." he corrected himself.

"Mae also just agreed to it because she's using you like a tissue." Chunji hyung argued.

Did he just seriously call me a tissue?

"Did you just call me a tissue?"

I glared.

"Yeah, why? It's true though."

"Agreed!"

"Yah! How can you two say something like this? Mae wouldn't have agreed to it if she wouldn't like me too!"

"L.Joe, if you really wanna hear someone's opinion who knows Mae well, then go to Charlene. Changjo must be still chatting with her." CAP hyung suggested. I sighed and got out of the kitchen.

I was about to open the door when I heard something very interesting. I silently entered the room and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on here?" I asked as if nothing happened. Changjo turned his head and his eyes widened.

"H-how di-"

"Magic," I smirked. I took a chair and sat down beside him. Charlene looked somehow down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered lifting her head.

"What do you need hyung?"

I turned my attention back to Changjo who was still dumbfounded.

"I need to ask that girl something," I explained with a chill voice.

"What is it?" Charlene then asked.

"Does Mae like me?" I asked straight away. She raised an eyebrow.

"Charlene, are you okay?" Changjo asked. She sighed.

"L.Joe, don't get mad at me, because what I'll tell you, doesn't expect anyone of you from her."

I nodded. She then started.

"Mae is that sort of girl who wants all the things for herself when it's beautiful, great, awesome or else. But when she has the same bias as Rochelle or me, we always argue because she tells us that they are all for herself."

I was sitting here dumbfounded not knowing what to say when I felt someone poking my cheek.

"Hyung. Yah, hyung."

I came back to reality and gave Changjo an expressionless face.

"Is it all what you wanna know?" Charlene asked. I shook my head and turned my attention back to her.

"It doesn't answer my question," I told her and looked interested in the monitor.

"I mean with it, no matter how much you like, love or whatever her L.Joe, she will never feel the same way because she just sees you as her bias," she told me. I got up from my seat, thanked her and was about to leave the room when Ricky and Niel burst in. I sighed and headed towards the bedroom.

**Charlene's POV:**

"CHARLENE!" the two boys shouted as they grinned widely.

"Long time no see!" I laughed. Changjo then left because he wanted to get another sandwich.

"I missed you so much!" Ricky pouted.

"Yah! You're not the only one!" Niel exclaimed as he pushed Ricky away.

"How are you?" Niel then asked with a smile.

"I'm doing great! How about you?" I asked back.

"You know, busy with preparing our EP," he told me.

"EP? When will it come out?" I asked him.

"I still don't know."

I nodded slowly.

"Hey, Niel! Could you give me Changjo again?" I then asked him. He nodded and called Changjo's name.

"I'm coming!" Changjo screamed across the rooms as he ran back with a full plate.

"I will leave both of you now." Niel winked as he left.

"YAH! WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME?!" Ricky yelled as he ran after Niel. When they both got out of the room, Changjo sat down and began to eat.

"Anything to do for the next few weeks?" he then asked me. I shook my head.

"Well, you better start a new hobby which includes outdoors because I don't have time to come," he stated. I gave him a disbelieving look.

"I have schedules, dear," he told me and I sighed.

"At least you have something to do," I said.

"Don't worry. You will survive it." he chuckled. I glared at him.

"Calm down dongsaeng. You have anyway school. Besides, Rochelle is also there to entertain you." he told me with his mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. But promise to tell me first when you have a girlfriend!"

His jaw dropped as I laughed.

"No, just kidding. I have to sleep now. See ya next time!" I said and signed off.

**Changjo's POV:**

Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend. ARGH! Why does this word keep repeating in my head?!

I signed out of MSN and turned off the computer before going to bed while the others were already sleeping.


	4. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Quick Note:** Kuya = Hyung/Oppa (in Tagalog)

**Narrator's POV:**

It was already September. Charlene was on her way to meet up some friends with her older brother Anthony when she suddenly saw him.

John.

Even though he's a jerk and is arrogance, he's talented, looks good and can be nice.

Every time she saw him, her heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Charlene."

Anthony poked her shoulder.

"Huh?" she asked as she came back to reality.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." she simply replied to her brother. Anthony sighed knowing the reason for his sister's behaviour.

Charlene forced a smile as they went towards their friends.

"Hey, Anthony! CHARLENE! Do you know how much I missed you?!" One of her friends cried and hugged the girl tightly.

"How are you dear? It's been ages!"

"I'm okay. How about you, ate?" Charlene asked.

"I'm also fine, but it doesn't seem like you are okay," Catherine said and lead Charlene towards the rest of the gang.

"Hey." John greeted avoiding her gaze. Charlene nodded but ignored him afterwards.

After a while she got hungry.

"Kuya! I'm hungry!" Charlene whined and pouted at her brother. Anthony gave her some money.

"Be back soon!" Catherine shouted behind as the younger one ran towards the grocery store. Little did she know that John followed her.

**Charlene's POV:**

I scanned the grocery store for some food when my eyes caught the last pack of Lay chips. I licked my lips and was about to grab it when another person took it first.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU CAN DO THIS?!" I yelled without knowing who that person was.

"Oh. Sorry." the person apologised. I looked up angrily to face that damn bastard when something hit my heart.

"J-John?" I shuttered.

"You can have it if you want to," he said and gave it to me but I refused.

"N-no. You can have it. I'm not hungry anymore."

I rejected his offer as I avoided his gaze.

"Here it is again." he suddenly blurted out. I turned.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"You! The arrogant you from before! Your I'm-so-strong-I-can-handle-it-all-and-endure-it-too side! What else?!" he asked sarcastically.

My heart broke into pieces as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"What did you just say?" I squeaked at the verge of crying.

"Now look at you. Isn't this embarrassing for you to cry in public?" he laughed. I ran out of the store while crying not wanting to hear what comes next. I ran towards the others, took my bag, gave Anthony his money back and made my way back home.

**John's POV:**

I scoffed as I went out of the grocery store without food because I thought that girl would come back again and get it. Suddenly Catherine went towards me and...

slapped me.

**Anthony's POV:**

Charlene ran towards us as she covered her face with her hands. She took her bag, gave me the money back and went away.

John came out from the grocery store as Catherine ran towards him and slapped his cheek.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN OTHER BOYS? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THAT GREAT? ANSWER ME! NOW!" Ate shouted. John stood there frozen, not knowing what to answer.

"GET A LIFE JOHN PINEDA" Catherine noona yelled and followed my sister.

I was also about to go when John stopped me.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" he asked as he avoided me.

"It depends on her and you. Be good to her the next time and avoid her now. When you think the time is right, you should talk with her. If you got the wrong time, good luck then." I said and followed the girls behind.

**Charlene's POV:**

After that incident, I cried a lot. I needed someone to talk now but all of the people I would tell my problems to were whether gone or busy.

I sighed as I turned the laptop on. As soon as I was online someone wrote to me.

_**Unknown:** Hey Charlene!_   
_**Charlene:** Who's that?_   
_**Unknown:** Taemin ;)_   
_**Charlene:** Hey! ^^_   
_**Taemin:** Why so happy?_   
_**Charlene:** Nothing. You just made my day. (:_

**Taemin's POV:**

_**Charlene:** Nothing. You just made my day. (:_

You just made my day. You just made my day.

A creepy smile appeared on my face as I blushed. I hope none saw it. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder.

"Taemin, are you okay?"

I turned my head and saw Minho hyung standing behind me with his huge eyes.

"I'm okay," I said and continued to chat with her.

"Nothing. You just made my day?" Minho hyung read.

"Who made the day of whom?" Key hyung asked as he rushed to our direction.

Onew hyung and Jonghyun hyung then also joined.

"So what happened that I made you feel good?" Onew hyung read.

"I'm actually in a really bad situation at the moment." Jonghyun hyung started to read too.

"But I guess you don't want to know it since you have your problems." Key hyung continued for Jonghyun hyung.

_(A/N: I will write it down as a list because it's too much of work to write it in that way.)_

**Onew:** No! You can tell me if you want to!  
 **Jonghyun:** Sure? I don't want to bother you with it.  
 **Minho:** Just tell me or else I will get mad at you. Hahaha.  
 **Key:** Today I've met someone unexpected.

"Huh? I wonder who it is." Key hyung said. Meanwhile, I sent her a video request. She accepted it. Tears rolled down her cheeks. What's wrong with her?

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Jonghyun hyung asked her worried. Onew hyung took a seat beside me while eating chicken.

"Do you fant fwicken? It will help to fweer you up!" hyung cheered with his mouth full of food.

"No, thanks. I'm okay again." Charlene said as she wiped her tears with her sleeve and forced a smile.

"I'll go now." Onew hyung announced waving his hands.

"Hyung! Wait for us!" Jonghyun hyung and Minho hyung yelled and ran after our leader.

**Key's POV:**

Minho, Onew hyung and Jonghyun hyung went first to bed. Taemin and I were left.

"Hey Charlene, I will go now," Taemin said and smiled at my daughter.

"Sure. Goodnight!" Charlene said and smiled sweetly back.

After Taemin went away, we looked at each other.

"I have a question." I blurted out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Could you imagine being the girlfriend of one of us?" I asked her as I raised a brow waiting for her answer.

"Why?" she asked too also raising an eyebrow.

Like mother, like daughter.

"Just asking. Could you even imagine being with an idol?"

"No. Not really."

I nodded.

"Okay, I have to go now. But promise me one thing." I said.

"What is it?" she asked raising again an eyebrow. A weird habit of all of us.

"Be always good in school so that you can come here to Korea. Don't argue too often with your family or else you will look ugly. And the last thing, don't cry anymore because of something like this. Do you know how much it hurts me seeing one of my daughters crying and thinking about suicide because of a stupid jerk who broke her heart? Most of all when I can't comfort her because I'm living in a different country. I still want to see you, honey! Please don't leave umma alone. I know that you're strong to face things which hurt a lot." I told her.

Charlene remained silent as I sighed. She then spoke up.

"Don't worry. I can handle it. Besides, I still have Rochelle. Now go to sleep or else you will also look ugly mother." she joked making me laugh.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie!" I said and went off.

As I entered the bedroom I noticed a tiny light and went towards it. I then saw Taemin staring at his phone.

"Yah. I thought you're already sleeping."

"Huh? Oh. I can't sleep." Taemin explained as he kept staring at his phone. I took a glance on it as my eyes widened. So my theory is not false after all.

Taemin saw my reaction and I immediately locked his phone and got to sleep. I sighed.

That kid.


	5. Annoyance

**Narrator's POV:**

Years passed by and Charlene became close to the idols during these years. Just a few months ago she turned 18 and is also nearly done with school.

**Charlene's POV:**

After school, I made my way to Rochelle's because I promised her to drink some coffee with her and to sleep overnight. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Yep?" I answered.

"Hey, Charlene! Wanna go with me and some friends clubbing?" Mae asked.

"No, sorry. I already planned out my day." I answered.

"Are you still mad at me because of that?" she suddenly asked.

"A little. Anyways, my mum is waiting at home, so–"

"I will come by tomorrow." she interrupted me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled out loud as the people stared at me.

"S-sorry." I apologised.

"What?!" I continued with a lowered voice.

"Yeah. Why? Any problems with it?" Mae asked.

"Yes! I-I mean yes because...because I still have a meeting with my teacher tomorrow." I lied.

"Is it more important than me?" she asked as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry. But it's really important to me." I told her.

"Okay. When do you have time then?" she asked with an annoyed undertone.

"Dunno. Maybe before the summer holidays? I still don't know." I told her.

"Anyway, I have to go now. Mommy is waiting for me." I told her and hung up before she could protest.

I sighed as the incident from a few days before replayed in my head.

Seriously, I need some space from her for now.

_**\---------- F L A S H B A C K ----------** _

_Mae and I visited Rochelle at home because we wanted to do something together again. We sat down on the couch and watched old videos we made when we were younger. After laughing about the crap we filmed, we drank, ate chips and were talking about our problems, secrets and the old times. I then told them what just happened to me a few days ago in school._

_"My schoolmate has a crush on me," I stated._

_"What?!"_

_Both of them were shocked. I showed them a picture of him. Rochelle immediately agreed with me that he looked like a playboy. Mae at the opposite told me to give him a chance. She even told me that there could be also a chance that I could fall for him. I told her no because he was a real jerk._

_Suddenly Mae started to argue with me._

_"Why don't you just give him a chance?!" she yelled._

_"Because I hate him! I would even peel my eyes out so that I don't have to see that stupid smirk of his!" I yelled back._

_"JUST GIVE HIM A FREAKIN' CHANCE!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER MAE MARTIN!" I then said. Mae's eyes grew bigger as I continued to yell at her._

_"DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THIS IS?! YOU'RE ALWAYS BOSSING AROUND EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT THE ELDEST HERE! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE THINKING THEY CAN CONTROL ANOTHER PERSON'S LIFE AND DECIDE THEIR DECISIONS! YOU BECAME ANNOYING AND SPOILED EVER SINCE YOU GOT INTO K-POP! BUT WHENEVER WE'RE CHATTING TOGETHER WITH SHINEE, BEAST OR OTHERS, YOU ALWAYS ACT THE INNOCENT ONE! I HATE THIS PART OF YOU! WHERE'S THE MAE I KNOW?! THE ONE BEFORE THIS ALL CAME?! WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled. I then took my bag and made my way back home._

_The next day, Rochelle called me and asked if I wanted to sleepover at her place. I asked my mum and she agreed to it. I called Rochelle back and told her what my mum told me. We both squealed like two little girls as we planned on what to do during the night._

_**\---------- + + + ----------** _

As I arrived at Rochelle's place I rang the doorbell. She opened it.

"YO GIRL!" I cheered and we hugged each other.

"I missed you so much!" Rochelle screamed as she didn't let go off of me.

"I missed you too." I chuckled.

We then made our way to the living room and packed out my stuff.

As Rochelle grabbed my phone she looked around the list of songs when her eyes widened.

"INFINITE?! Since when?" she asked surprised. I laughed and took it from her hands.

"Long time. Don't act surprised. You already know." I grinned. Suddenly a creepy smile spread across her face.

"I just realised that you're close to Teen Top's maknae, hmm?" Rochelle asked as she smirked.

"It's not what you think. We're best friends; nothing more." I laughed.

"Oh really? I don't think so. Charlene and Changjo sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N– AH!"

Rochelle screamed when I started to tickle her.

"Revenge time!" I announced.

"Ahahahaha! Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'll stop! Hahahaha!"

I stopped tickling her and we both laughed.

After 5 minutes of laughing, we finally calmed down.

"Want to eat?" Rochelle asked. I nodded. We went into the kitchen and made some cupcakes. After eating we sang karaoke, watched dramas and made a lot of random stuff before going to bed.

The following day Rochelle and I woke up around noon We ate lunch and went afterwards to Elizabeth's.

"Hey!" Elizabeth squealed and hugged us tightly.

"Come in you two!" she squealed and dragged us into the apartment.

"So, anything new from...you know," Elizabeth asked and stuffed a piece of pizza into her mouth. We shook our heads and she pouted in disappointment.

I told her a few years ago that the three of us knew the idols personally although some people prohibited me to do so.

I took my iPod out and got online. Just a few seconds later, a new message arrived.

_**Unknown:** Charlene! Why is Mae mad again?! Now tell me, young lady, what have you done this time?_

I raised a brow and wrote back.

_**Charlene:** 1\. Who the hell are you?_   
_2\. What did she tell you, please?_   
_3\. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OKAY! SHE STARTED FIRST!_   
_**Unknown:** C'mon Charlene! We all know you're jealous because Mae already had many boyfriends before you! Including idols!_   
_**Charlene:** WTF? Why should I be jealous because of some stupid reason like this?_   
_**Unknown:** Oh, it's on!_

Elizabeth sat beside Rochelle as she wrinkled her nose.

"I think it's Yoseob," she said. I guess she's right since Yoseob is always protecting Mae from me.

_**Unknown:** Hey dear, sorry because of Yoseob. He just...you know. Btw, it's Gikwang. ^^_

I sighed in relief and wrote Gikwang back.

_**Charlene:** Hey! (:_   
_**Gikwang:** Sorry again. The others locked him into the bathroom._   
_**Charlene:** It's ok. I'm already used to it._   
_**Gikwang:** Is he always like this to you?_   
_**Charlene:** The past few months, yes._   
_**Gikwang:** Sigh. Don't worry. I will protect you from him with Dongwoon and the others. :)_   
_**Charlene:** Thanks a lot, but I can handle it by myself. ^^_   
_**Gikwang:** Don't forget; you're my ex-wife. I still have the responsibility for you! xD_   
_**Charlene:** Okay, okay, EX-husband! XD_

How we came to the ex-thing?

Well, when I first chatted with Gikwang, I chatted with Mae at the same time. Suddenly he said I was his wife. I immediately asked Mae who told me the following: "Since Yoseob is your son, Gikwang is your husband 'cause he is his father!"

My eyes widen and I began to scream around like some ill kid.

After around three to four months I got sick of it because he always cared more for Mae and not me even if I was his 'wife'. I told Mae that I wanted a divorce. Mae told him, but instead, he said it was okay for him since he already had a crush on another girl. I sighed but continued my life as a 'divorced wife' to forget about it.

_**Gikwang:** Sorry but I have to go now. I'll come later again ;)_   
_**Charlene:** You don't have to. Just go to sleep or else you will look, ugly man! XD_   
_**Gikwang:** I ALWAYS look good; doesn't matter if I'm sleepy or not ;)_   
_**Charlene:** Yeah, yeah. Dream on Lee Gikwang. Now go or you will look ugly self-lover!_   
_**Gikwang:** Ok. Bye, sweetie! <33_   
_**Charlene:** Bye soon-ugly-face XD_   
_**Gikwang:** Yah! You mad?!_   
_**Charlene:** Okay, okay! XDD_   
_**Gikwang:** Whatever XP_

Gikwang then went off as we all laughed.

"I somehow think that Gikwang has a crush on you." Elizabeth suddenly said. Both of us gave her a confused look.

"What? I mean, isn't this obvious? The way he's talking and calls you. He also became very protective of you." Elizabeth explained and pointed at me. Rochelle nodded slowly. I just shrugged and continued surfing around.

After all, Rochelle and I went back to her place. We were talking about our dreams, the idols and family. I then slept again at her house and the next day we went to drink bubble tea.

After this, she brought me home and I was alone once again because my parents went to work, Anthony was searching for a workplace and Blaise was visiting a friend. I continued to write on my fanfiction until I fell asleep on the floor.

The next week, we brought Elizabeth to the airport, because she was the first one to leave for Korea. We hugged each other before she went off to her gate.


	6. Please fasten your seat belt!

**Charlene's POV:**

The school bell rang for the last time for me. It was my last school day and I was really glad that I survived it. I immediately ran home and changed clothes because I planned on going to the farewell with Julia and Sebastian.

We drank alcohol, but not too much and ate a lot. Well, just me because I was hungry.

We were talking with our friends, danced and played also some stupid games. I then went out to get some fresh air when my phone suddenly rang.

"Hello!" I cheered.

"Charlene Alonzo! I already booked your plane tickets. Anthony got them." Elizabeth told me.

"Oh. Okay."

"It's already tomorrow. You will arrive here at 10 AM, so it must be around 3 AM there if I'm not wrong." she continued.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'm at MY farewell right now and it's nearly 10 PM here!" I panicked.

"THEN GO HOME! Even if your parents aren't there right now, go home! It's already too late for you! I know that I'm not the right person to say this but this is about KOREA!"

"Okay, okay! When is the flight?"

"They told me at 8 PM, so it must be 1 PM there."

"Okay. I will go now."

"Good girl. Don't forget to tell Rochelle! And take care!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"See ya!"

As Elizabeth hung up, I went in again to get my bag and to say goodbye to my teachers and friends.

"Take care!" Julia cheered as she hugged me tightly.

"Have fun in Korea!" Valerie beamed and hugged me too.

"I hope you will do it fine at university Charlene." Mrs Johnson and smiled at me.

"I will ma'am!" I said and she hugged me.

"We will miss you! Well, your bad marks." Ms Conor joked and we all laughed.

"Have fun in Korea!" Sebastian grinned and I hugged him. He blushed but I hugged back anyway. After a few seconds, I let him go and took a cab to get home.

In the cab, I called Rochelle.

"Hello?"

"Rochelle, Charlene here!"

"Oh, hey! What is it?" she asked.

"Pack your stuff! Tomorrow. Seoul. 1 PM!" I told her straight away. Just then I heard how something got slammed before she hung up. I laughed.

It was already 11 PM when I arrived at home. I took out my suitcase and two bags. Anthony and Blaise were already sleeping as I packed my stuff and put a blanket, my jacket, my laptop and my charger for the laptop, phone and iPod in the bigger bag. My cell phone, iPod, tickets and wallet were in the smaller bag. I then went sleeping.

I woke up at exactly 9 AM. I took a shower and joined Rochelle, her older brother Michael, Anthony and Blaise. Rochelle and I were talking about how it would be and until when we will stay there.

"You'll only stay 'till the end of August?!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. I still have school, Ms Alonzo." Rochelle explained. I sighed.

"Sorry. But I'll promise to come again."

"You don't have to. Besides, the tickets aren't that cheap."

"We'll see," she said.

"Hey, you two! We have to go now!" Anthony called. They already put our stuff into the car. We both nodded and followed him.

"Who will pick us up?" Rochelle asked me. I shrugged.

"Dunno. Minho told me they would pick us up." I shrugged.

"Minho?" she asked and a smile appeared across her face.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure since they still have a few schedules tomorrow."

"Oh."

She lowered her head.

"Don't worry. You'll still get to see them." I reassured and smiled at her.

"I hope so."

I then took my phone out.

_**Gikwang:** Where are you now?_   
_**Charlene:** We're still on our way to the airport._   
_**Gikwang:** Ok. See ya tomorrow! :DD Btw Teen Top and SHINee are here!_   
_**Key:** Charlene, your mother is here. Is Rochelle with you?_   
_**Charlene:** Yes mother! Don't worry, I'll take care of her ;)_   
_**Key:** Okay! Wait, Jonghyun is coming!_   
_**Jonghyun:** Hey there little darling! Hope you will come safely here in Seoul! :)_   
_**Charlene:** Haha. Hope so too. ^^_   
_**Dongwoon:** Wazzup lil' sis? You ready for Korea?_   
_**Charlene:** YES!_   
_**Onew:** Yah Charlene! Take care and make sure you have a lot of things prepared, 'cause we will make a lot of things with you two!_   
_**Charlene:** I packed a lot of stuff. You don't have to worry ;D Wait, Rochelle wants to talk._   
_**Onew:** Chicken GFF?_   
_**Rochelle:** CHICKEN BFF! xD_   
_**Onew:** YO! Wazzup Chicken GFF? :DD_   
_**Rochelle:** Nothing :)_   
_**Onew:** Aren't you even excited? o.O_   
_**Rochelle:** OF COURSE I AM EXCITED! xD Wait until we're there 'cause I'll treat you to chicken!_   
_**Onew:** CHINCHA?! YAY! Okay, I'll wait for you here :D_   
_**Rochelle:** Okay :)) Btw, Charlene wants Minho._   
_**Minho:** Huh? What's with me? Hey Rochelle! :D_   
_**Rochelle:** Hey! ^^ Charlene wants to talk with you._   
_**Charlene:** Choi Minho! Will you collect us now at the airport or not?_   
_**Minho:** I don't know. We'll see ;P_   
_**Taemin:** Hey there! Taemin here c:_   
_**Charlene:** Ayo! (:_   
_**Taemin:** Ready for KOREA?_   
_**Charlene:** OF COURSE!_   
_**Taemin:** Wait, Changjo's coming in full speed XD_   
_**Charlene:** Okay? XDD_   
_**Changjo:** CHARLENE!_   
_**Charlene:** CHANGJO!_   
_**Changjo:** Whatchu doin' girl? We'll see tomorrow for the first time! x))_   
_**Charlene:** Yeah, I know right?! I'm already excited! XD_   
_**Changjo:** Me too! :D_   
_**Charlene:** Oh, have to go now._   
_**Changjo:** Okay! :D See ya tomorrow darling! <3_   
_**Charlene:** Baboo honey <3_

I went offline and got off the car.

While the boys would get our stuff, Rochelle and I went to the information.

"Your flight will be in a few minutes." The woman told us.

"Yes, we know. But which class is it?" I asked her. She took again a glance at our tickets.

"First Class."

Our eyes widened in surprise.

"F-First Class?" Rochelle shuttered.

"Yes, ma'am. First Class." the woman repeated.

"Th-thank you," I said and we both turned. Suddenly we screamed.

"OMG! FIRST CLASS!" Rochelle squealed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed as we jumped in happiness.

"Come on or you will miss your flight!" Michael told us and we both followed him while giggling.

"Which class are you?" Anthony asked.

"First Class." I sang. Michael and Anthony were taken aback.

"Why? Any problems?" Rochelle asked with a smirk. They both stood there dumbfounded. Suddenly the speaker went on.

_»All passengers from flight 03917 to Seoul, please go to gate 08! All passengers from flight 03917 to Seoul, please go to gate 08!«_

Our eyes widened and we ran as fast as we could to our gate to check-in. Before we could go through the gate, Blaise hugged us tightly.

"I will miss you two," he said and we hugged him back. Anthony and Michael joined us forming a small group hug. After 10 seconds Rochelle and I rushed to our plane.

We were looking for our seats in the plane when we bumped into a stewardess.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Miss!" the stewardess apologised as she bowed several times.

"It's okay," Rochelle said and she stopped bowing.

"May I help you two?" the stewardess asked politely and smiled at us. We nodded.

"Could you please show us where these seats are?" I asked and showed her our tickets.

"Please follow me."

The woman led us to another cabin on the plane.

"I hope you will enjoy the flight!"

The stewardess bowed and walked away.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This. Is. The coolest. Thing. Whichever. Happened. To me." Rochelle said as she put her stuff on the empty seat beside her. I sat down across her and did the same.

"Shoot!"

My eyes widened at the inner sight if the menu card.

"What's wrong?" Rochelle asked.

"Do you think I can eat now? I didn't have breakfast." I asked her while still focused on the menu.

"I don't know but I don't think so; even if we're first-class," Rochelle replied and I sighed.

"What's wrong UNNIE?" she asked emphasising the word unnie.

"Nothing, DONGSAENG," I told her and we began to laugh.

 _»Please fasten your seat belt. We will take off in less than a minute.«_ the speaker announced. We fastened our seat belts and the plane took off after 30 seconds. Rochelle took out her blanket from her bag and got to sleep. I smiled to myself before yawning. I guess I should sleep too. I also took out my blanket because the air conditioner was cold. I then drifted off to sleep while listening to music.


	7. Fear

**Charlene's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Yiruma's 'River Flows in You' and yawned. Suddenly the speaker spoke up.

_»Good morning dear passengers! Here is your pilot Mr Kim. I hope you enjoyed the flight. We will land in about 15 minutes so please pack your stuff together. Thank you.«_

I leaned forward and shook Rochelle gently.

"Mh." she groaned.

"Hey. Wake up and pack your stuff or I'll leave you alone in this plane." I said. She slowly opened her eyes then she stretched her arms and yawned

"How much time?" she asked in a husky voice.

"15 minutes. Did you sleep well?" I asked and Rochelle nodded. We started to pack our stuff. After 10 minutes the speaker went on again.

 _»Please fasten your seat belt! We will land in less than 5 minutes.«_ it said and we did what we were told to do.

After 10 minutes we got out of the plane and headed out to look for our bags. After all, we went out of the airport and searched for Elizabeth. Suddenly we saw seven persons waving their arms. We went towards them and some of them ran towards us.

"AH!" the female person screamed. My eyes widened and I threw my things on the ground beside Rochelle to run away.

"CHARLENE ALONZO! STOP!" the female person yelled as she followed me. I looked back while panicking. Suddenly I tripped over. I closed my eyes, ready to say hello to the pain but instead, I felt something or someone holding me. I slowly opened my eyes. It was...

TAEMIN?!

My eyes grew bigger. His too. He then let go off me when I stood on my feet again. I heard the others screaming my name out loud.

"CHARLENE!" I looked back and saw Elizabeth, Key and Changjo running towards us while Jonghyun, Minho, Onew and Dongwoon went comfortably with Rochelle and my stuff.

"CHARLENE!" Changjo screamed and hugged me tightly. I laughed at his actions.

"I missed you!" he whined but got pulled away by Key.

"I missed my daughter so much!" Key said and also hugged me.

"Okay, okay! Now it's my turn!" Elizabeth snapped and pushed Key aside.

"Charlene," she said with a soft voice and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I missed you," I told her.

Then the rest of the group hugged me too except for Taemin.

"Since you two finally arrived, we should go now!" Dongwoon cheered and we nodded.

**Taemin's POV:**

I was on my way back from the toilet when someone suddenly tripped over right in front of me. I automatically held the person so that she won't fall on the ground. When the girl opened her eyes as they grew bigger.

Charlene.

I helped her to stand properly again. It was very awkward until the others came. They all hugged, welcomed and greeted her except for me.

After a while, Dongwoon hyung told us to go. I took the chance and walked beside Charlene who was at the back of the group.

"Hey!" I cheered. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"So, welcome to Korea!"

I smiled back.

"Thanks," Charlene said.

"So, how was the flight?" I then asked.

"It was fine," she told me while looking straight forward.

"Yo, Charlene!" another person said. We both looked up and saw Changjo waiting for us with a smile.

"What's up?" Charlene responded.

"Well, you know, a lot," he said still smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Could you please take your arm away?" Charlene asked. Changjo then put his arm down.

"Thanks. Now take this or I will die." Charlene joked but Changjo anyway took her luggage and they started to talk. I was left alone at the back of the group. I sighed. Then I heard someone calling my name.

"Taemin! C'mon or else we'll leave you alone!" Charlene said and I immediately ran towards them.

"So, any activities?" she asked both of us.

"Concert for next year," Changjo said. She then looked at me.

"Same," I said and she nodded.

"Hey, Charlene! Wanna treat your chicken BFF to chicken with Rochelle?" Onew hyung asked.

"No, thanks!"

She shook her head as hyung pouted.

"Maybe another time." Charlene continued and hyung's face brightened up. He attacked her and gave Charlene a big bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" She shuttered and Onew hyung let go off of her.

"Guys? Could you please get into the car?" Minho hyung asked politely as we all went into the car. During the drive, Charlene and Changjo were laughing a lot. I didn't feel comfortable since they were sitting next to me.

**Narrator's POV:**

"Jonghyun, since when do you have a driving license?" Charlene asked curiously.

"Since 2013." Jonghyun proudly announced with a smile stuck on his face.

"Chicken for me!" Onew yelled from the passenger's seat.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Rochelle asked.

"She's in Minho's car with the others," Jonghyun said and the girls nodded.

"Any plans for the holidays?" he then asked.

"We're here to do some sightseeing, food, and other things," Charlene explained.

"I see."

"How about going out after bringing your stuff at your place?" Changjo asked excitedly.

"We don't know where we're staying yet." Charlene pouted.

"We're here!" Jonghyun cheered and all of them got out of the car.

**Charlene's POV:**

We got out of the car. I was about to take my suitcase when Taemin got it first.

"I'll take it," he said with his head lowered.

Hmm, he was really quiet during the drive. What's wrong with him?

"Hey, Charlene!" I turned my head and saw Key coming towards me.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked and took my bag.

"Do you have any idea why Taemin is acting like this?" he asked me.

"No. Why?"

He then put his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know either. Kajja!" Key cheered and I followed behind.

When we got into an apartment, a familiar, seven-year-old boy ran towards us.

"Noona! You're here!" he squealed and hugged me and Rochelle tightly.

"YOOGEUNIE!" Key squealed like a girl and hugged the boy.

Wait. Yoogeun? Jung Yoogeun?!

"J-Jung Yoogeun?" Rochelle shuttered. Key nodded and let Yoogeun down so that we could hug him. We then played with him while the others brought our stuff up. After bringing up our things, we went out to the park with Yoogeun.

"ROCHELLE! CHARLENE!"

I lifted my face and saw the other Teen Top members and BEAST running towards us like little children who just saw their mothers. We all group hugged except for Yoseob.

Somehow I felt sorry for him, but at the same time, I was happy to see the others

**Key's POV:**

I sat there with the others - which included Jonghyun hyung, Onew hyung, Minho, BEAST, CAP, L.Joe, Chunji, Elizabeth and me - and watched the younger ones playing 'catch me if you can'.

They had a lot of fun, but I didn't pay much attention to Yoogeun because I was still concentrated on Taemin and Charlene.

**Charlene's POV:**

It was Taemin's turn. He tried to catch Rochelle first but she was too fast for him, he immediately have up. He then looked through the whole park until his eyes were fixed on...me.

Taemin smirked as I gulped because everyone knew that he was a good runner.

I ran as fast as I could but unfortunately, he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him which led again to an awkward position.

The others clapped their hands as I got out of his grip and stood there dumbfounded. After 10 seconds I began to run randomly until I fixed my victim. Yoogeun was hiding behind Taemin. I chuckled to myself and ran to his direction.

"AH! Noona! Jebal!" he screamed as I ran after him. I laughed.

After several minutes of running, I finally caught him. He laughed and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Noona, you can let go now!" he whined but I insisted. Instead, I carried him in bridal style to the others back.

**Taemin's POV:**

Charlene caught Yoogeun and carried him bridal style towards us.

"Noona, please!" he whined. But instead of letting him go, she laughed.

"Hey, guys! How about the amusement park tomorrow?" Charlene suddenly suggested out of the blue.

"Sorry. Interview." Onew hung answered.

"Show." Dongwoon hyung answered too.

"We can go!" CAP said and the other Teen Top members smiled brightly as Charlene and Rochelle nodded. After a while, we, SHINee, brought the three home while the others headed back to their dorms.

It was nearly 8 PM when we arrived at Yoogeun's. I went into the toilet. When I got out, Key hyung told me to bring Charlene to hers and Rochelle's room. I was about to wake her up when someone slapped me at the back of my head. I turned with a groan and saw Minho hyung glaring at me.

"I dare you to wake her up Taemin," he whispered in a threatening voice. I quickly turned back and brought Charlene in bridal style to the bedroom.

I tossed her into bed and put a blanket on her. I then took a chair and sat down beside the bed.

**Narrator's POV:**

While Taemin tossed Charlene into bed, the others peeked into the room and watched Taemin. Onew was about to squeal but luckily Key cupped his mouth. Suddenly their eyes widened as Taemin placed a small kiss on Charlene's cheek.

"Wait... Did he just really?" Jonghyun whispered.

"I-I think so." Minho shuttered.

"Omo." Key smiled. Elizabeth sighed as Rochelle and Onew squealed quietly.

Just when Taemin stood up, they all went somewhere else so that they wouldn't get busted. Taemin then went to the kitchen.

"I'm not dreaming, right?" Onew asked and Minho told him yes as his jaw dropped. Key then also went into the kitchen.

He sat down beside Taemin and started to talk to him.

"Taemin-ah, we saw what you did," Key said and put his arm around the maknae's shoulder as Taemin blushed.

"I-I don't know hyung. But Charlene is... She's the only girl I ever liked before. I just... I just don't know what to do." Taemin replied.

"Why don't you just tell her your feelings?"

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid she won't accept it because of her first love who rejected her."

"Yah, past is past. Tell her. I don't think, she will reject you that easily since you've been always her number one bias of us all." Key laughed.

"Hyung! That's not funny! I mean Charlene is a hardcore fangirl of us! What if she just likes me because I'm an idol and not the real me? I'm afraid because of this."

"You're worrying too much you know?"

Taemin frowned.

"Come on Taemin! I mean, look what you've done for her over the past years. You tried to cheer her up whenever she cried, partly helped her with homework over some chat app, told her to do this and that when she was sick. You did so much for her and showed another side of yours."

"But what's with the others who like her?"

"Oh god. Taemin, remember one thing: When it comes to love, there will be always a rival. It could be even me. Understood? So if you don't want to lose Charlene, and then confess to her before it's too late."

"Bu--"

"No. Buts." Key glared. Taemin gulped and nodded obediently as he got out of the kitchen.


	8. Lotte World with Teen Top

**Narrator's POV:**

Charlene, Rochelle and Yoogeun went out to get some fresh air when suddenly Rochelle's phone rang.

"Meet you at 11 AM at the amusement park, like we said yesterday. CAP." Rochelle whispered.

"Hm? What's with CAP?" Charlene asked. Rochelle put her phone away and smiled.

"Nothing," she said and bent down to Yoogeun.

"Wanna have some real fun, dear?" she asked him and the younger one nodded cutely.

"How about the amusement park?" Rochelle asked again.

"But what about his parents?" Charlene asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I asked Mrs Jung before. Besides, we anyway planned to go there." Rochelle said with a calm voice and went with Yoogeun.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Charlene yelled as she ran after them.

**Charlene's POV:**

I was about to lick my ice when someone covered my eyes. I gritted my teeth and was about to kick that someone when I suddenly heard someone's laughter at the background. They were somehow familiar to me. Too familiar. Rolled my covered eyes and kicked that idiot near his abandonment. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Niel cried as the other Teen Top members laughed at him. I shook my head with a sigh as I helped Niel up and apologised to him.

"Guys! Roller coaster?" CAP then asked.

"But what's with Yoogeun?" Rochelle asked.

"He--"

"Ricky will take care of him!" Chunji interrupted Ricky.

"WHAT?! HYUNG! WHY ME?!" Ricky whined.

"Because you hate roller coasters, remember?" L.Joe smirked as Ricky puffed his cheeks.

"It's okay. I'll get some candy floss with him." I smiled and walked away.

**Changjo's POV:**

Charlene walked with Yoogeun towards the candy floss stall while the rest went towards the roller coaster. I sighed feeling a bit guilty and then stopped my tracks.

"What's up?" CAP hyung asked me.

"I-I think I shouldn't leave Charlene alone. You know." I said.

"Just go." He told me and my face brightened. As I ran to the candy floss stall, I saw how Charlene gave Yoogeun his candy floss with a smile.

"CHARLENE!" I screamed and she turned her head.

"Buy me!" I yelled with a grin stuck on my face. She chuckled and ordered a pink one for me.

"I thought you went with the others?" she asked after I paid. I responded with 'Hm?' with my mouth full of this sticky, yummy, sugar thing.

"What's with the others?" she asked again.

"Roller coaster." I simply answered.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I would feel guilty about leaving you alone," I said as I continued to eat. She nodded and took a bite of her candy floss with Yoogeun holding hands.

"Noona, do you like Taemin hyung?" he suddenly asked. I took a glance at Charlene who looked a little bit shocked by the question. She then lowered herself to meet eyes with Yoogeun.

"Yoogeunnie, I like Taemin but only as a friend," she said and stroke his hair.

"Would you marry him if you could?" he asked. Charlene puffed her cheeks.

"Probably." she shrugged and stood up again. I shook my head but smiled anyway when she glanced at me and linked arms with her. We went to the roller coaster where the others were already waiting for us.

"How was it?" I asked them.

"Awesome!" Rochelle squealed.

"Noona will marry Taemin hyung!" Yoogeun suddenly said and Charlene immediately cupped his mouth. The others stood there dumbfounded.

"M-marry?" Ricky hyung asked with widened eyes. Yoogeun nodded with his mouth still cupped.

"I...think we should go now." CAP hyung said as the rest followed him behind.

"Sorry because of Yoogeun." Charlene apologised. I just nodded and took her by her hand.

"Kajja." I cheered as we started walking, but unfortunately...

it got all interrupted by a scream.


	9. Marry me?

**Taemin's POV:**

We made our way to Yoogeun's from Shim Shim Tapa thus we had to go through the amusement park where Key hyung suddenly screamed "CHARLENE". I perked up and saw a familiar figure turning its head. Just then I recognised Charlene.

"Hey, guys! How was Shim Shim Tapa?" she asked.

"It was great!" Jonghyun hyung cheered as Sunhee nodded her head. Then the other person besides her also turned its head. It revealed...

CHANGJO?!

Why the heck is he holding hands with her?!

I looked shocked at the two.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Minho hyung asked as he raised a brow.

"Dunno." Charlene shrugged and put her hands into her pockets.

"Where's Yoogeun?" I then asked.

"Appa!" a familiar voice shouted. I turned and saw Yoogeun running towards me. He hugged me tightly and buried his face into my lap. I then carried him in my arms.

"Appa, do you know what noona told me?" he grinned. I chuckled and asked what it was.

"She wants to marry you." he cheered. My eyes widened. Marry me?

I blinked a few times until I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Yoogeun-ah, I think your noona will only marry the one she loves." Key hyung explained. I sighed in disappointment and looked down.

"Not yet." Minho hyung whispered to me.

"Is everything okay?" Charlene asked as she raised a brow. I nodded and let Yoogeun down. Suddenly someone's phone rang.

"Hello? - Yes. - Yes. - Thank you! - Guys? Manager hyung is waiting for us." CAP-ssi announced.

"Let's go then!" Chunji-ssi cheered and waved to us.

"See you next time!" Ricky yelled.

I turned my attention back to Charlene who was laughing along with Changjo. I felt my face burning up. Guess this is called jealousy.

Changjo hugged her and then followed his fellow bandmates. I went towards Charlene and greeted her with a simple "Hi!". She then greeted me back.

"How about going around? The others will go with Yoogeun and Rochelle." I suggested nervously as I scratched the back of my neck. Charlene nodded and we both went.

After a while, we arrived at the Han River. We both took a seat on a bench as Charlene took pictures with her camera. I chuckled every time she would try to be cute but fail in it.

"Charlene."

"Hm?"

She didn't look at me.

"I-I... That marry thing from Yoogeun--"

"I just said maybe to calm him." she interrupted me with her face down. I nodded slowly.

"How was it with Teen Top?" I then asked trying to switch the topic.

"It was fun." she nodded and looked up so that our eyes met. I felt my cheeks burning and I immediately looked away. My heart was beating crazily.

"We probably should get off now."

I nodded and followed her off the bus.

**Narrator's POV:**

Charlene and Taemin enjoyed the rest of the day together. Though there would be always an awkward silence for a moment, they both still managed to be comfortable with each other.

But little did they know that someone followed them.


	10. Spies

**Narrator's POV:**

"Yah, Kim Kibum! Are you crazy or what?! We've been following them for ages!" Jonghyun whined.

"Psht!" Key shushed at Jonghyun and cupped his mouth. Jonghyun pulled the younger one's hand away.

"I told you already that I hate this!" Jonghyun yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Key argued back. Jonghyun shook his head and got out of their hideout.

"Taemin!" he called and waved his hands as he smiled. The pair turned their heads and waved back. Key face palmed himself and ran behind Jonghyun.

"Mother?" Charlene asked raising a brow.

"What are you two doing here?" Taemin asked surprised.

"Sorry for disturbing you on your date. Key-yah, come on."

Jonghyun then pulled Key by his wrist.

Charlene and Taemin shook their heads as they went towards an ice cream stall.

**Taemin's POV:**

After I brought Charlene back, I made my way to the dorm where Key hyung attacked me. I pushed him away from me and ran into the bedroom where I locked myself in it. Just a few seconds later, Key hyung knocked against the door and yelled my name out loud.

"LEE TAEMIN! GET OUT!" he yelled as he continuously knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door only to get tackled on the floor.

"What happened? Did you tell her?" he asked me with excitement. I lowered my head and shook it making him gasp.

"Have I been a bad mother? Did Jonghyun hyung influence you? Did Onew hyung laugh about it when you told him? Did you turn gay and have a crush on Minho now? WHAT'S WRONG?!" he asked and shook me.

"It's none of these things," I answered.

"WHAT THE?! GEEZUS!" hyung groaned and jumped off the bed.

"Sorry." I apologised. Suddenly an important question popped into my mind.

"How did you come to gay?" I asked as I narrowed my brows.

"Huh? Oh. Random thought." he simply answered and stood up.

"Go to sleep! It's nearly midnight," he told me and I sighed.

"No sighing. Do you want Charlene running away from you because you look ugly?" he joked. I made a face but anyways obeyed him.

Hyung chuckled and turned off the lights before going out of the room. I then drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.


	11. Meeting Infinite

**Narrator's POV:**

SHINee, TEEN TOP, SNSD, GLAM and many others had a performance on MBC Star Dance Battle. Elizabeth, Rochelle and Charlene came along to watch. When it was SHINee's and TEEN TOP's turn, Charlene and Rochelle screamed their lungs out.

To Charlene's surprise, another boy band also competed against EXO. It was INFINITE. Charlene couldn't believe her eyes to see them for once. She screamed until she had no more energy left.

After the show ended, all of the people went out of the hall. The three cousins were the only ones who stayed there. Yoseob approached them and told them to get backstage with him. The three girls got excited. Elizabeth and Rochelle ran ahead leaving Charlene and Yoseob behind.

"Did you enjoy the performances?" he asked to break the silence.

"Sure. New steps, new bands, new hosts. It was all in!" Charlene cheered. Yoseob chuckled before another awkward silence came.

"What I told you the past few years, please forget it." Yoseob suddenly said. Charlene shrugged and put in a smile.

"I'm used to it. So don't get used on apologising all the time."

Just then a voice called her name out. They both turned their heads and saw Changjo coming towards them.

"I want to introduce you to someone." he cheered and pulled her by her wrist.

"Yoseob-ssi, Elizabeth noona is searching for you," Changjo told Yoseob. He nodded and looked out for Elizabeth.

As the two of them arrived in front of a door Changjo turned to face the girl.

"Promise me not to scream, okay?" he said and she said yes. They laced their pinkies together like in kindergarten. Changjo then opened the door.

"Guys, may I introduce you Charlene Alonzo?" the boy said with a smile. Charlene took a peek into the room and her eyes widened.

"Annyeonghaseyo! INFINITE imnida!" They beamed. Charlene cupped her mouth to suppress her fangirl scream. She then turned to Changjo who just leaned against the door and chuckled. He came towards her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I still have to do something guys. Could you take care of my dongsaeng?" Changjo asked the boys. They all nodded and pulled Charlene to a seat. Changjo then got out of the room.

"How old are you cutie?" Woohyun asked.

"18." She answered.

"Means that you're our dongsaeng." Hoya nodded.

"Hello?" A familiar voice suddenly said. Charlene turned and saw a familiar person.

"UNNIE!" the girl screamed.

"JIHAE!"

Charlene jumped out of her seat as they hugged each other.

"How are you? I missed you! Since when are you here? Why didn't you told us?!" Jihae asked still hugging the older one.

"What do you mean with us?" Charlene asked surprised when another person came in.

"Charlene?"

"Minkyung?" she asked surprised. Minkyung ran towards her and they hugged.

"How? Why?" Minkyung asked with teary eyes.

"Haha, don't cry." Charlene laughed as Minkyung let go of her. Sunggyu gave her a tissue.

"Since when are you here?" Minkyung asked.

"Since the begin of July," Charlene answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Jihae pouted.

"I wanted to but you've been busy the past few weeks!" Charlene exclaimed.

"Better than nothing." Minkyung agreed.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Someone asked as the opened the door. It revealed Key.

"KEY!" Woohyun squealed.

"WOOHYUN-AH!"

The two best friends hugged each other as the others watched them. Confused. Much to bromance.

"What are you doing here? It's been a while!"

"I'm looking for a young lady who's currently busy flirting with your bandmate."

Woohyun turned to see Sungyeol and Charlene laughing with each other. He chuckled as Key butted into their conversation.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but we have to go now."

"Naw. Seriously?" Sungyeol pouted as L slung his arm around his best friend's neck.

"Sorry. Important stuff to do. I hope you guys exchanged numbers?"

They all nodded.

"Guess we can go then. Bye boys!"

They all bid their goodbyes as the four of them got out.

**Key's POV:**

"Mum, where's Changjo?"

I looked to Charlene's direction.

"They had to go already," I told her and she looked down.

"Why?" I asked as I put my arm on her shoulder.

"Nothing." she grinned. I made a face. Just then Minkyung's name got called. From where I know those two? Minkyung is Minho's cousin.

Minho hugged Minkyung tightly as Jihae giggled along with Charlene. And me? I was being the loner. Not a big deal for me.


	12. Minho's Family

**Charlene's POV:**

Today I had to go to the doctor for my yearly check-up. When I arrived at the waiting room my name got immediately called. I raised my hand and the nurse signed me to come with her.

She led me into a room with a female doctor.

"Good morning Ms Alonzo. How are you?" she asked and looked through some documents.

"I'm good," I answered smiling.

"I'm Doctor Kim Haera. But you may call me Haera. Or just Doctor." she smiled and we shook hands.

"You can take off your clothes right there. Just your shirt. You can let your bra and jeans." she told me and pointed at the cabin. I went inside it and took my shirt off.

Doctor Kim told me to lie down which I did and she put some slime on my chest. I shivered.

"Don't worry. It's just an ECG (Electrocardiogram)," she told me and I nodded. She then watched on the monitor.

After five minutes, she was done. She gave me a tissue to wipe the slime off my chest. I then went into the cabin again and put on my shirt and bag.

"You may take a seat outside. It will take a few minutes." Dr Kim told me and I nodded.

I waited for ten minutes until the same nurse from before gave me as one paper.

"Miss, your results."

I thanked her and she went away. I read every detail of it hoping to find something positive but unfortunately, I didn't. I sighed as I stood up and took my bag.

On my way to the bus stop, I suddenly spotted Taemin with some plastic bags.

**Narrator's POV:**

"Taemin?"

"Charlene?"

"What are you doing here?" Taemin asked confused.

"I had a check-up today," Charlene said.

"What check-up?" he asked her.

"Just something. Anyway, how about you?"

"Buying groceries with Minho hyung."

The girl nodded. Just then Minho approached the two of them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Let's go together?" Taemin asked and the three of them made their way to Yoogeun's.

"By the way, Minkyung and Minhyuk hyung will come today with Jihae, Jihyun noona and Hyungseok."

Charlene's eyes widened.

"HYUNGSEOK?!"

The older one nodded. A smirk formed on the girl's face.

The doorbell rang and Rochelle opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"DADDY!" the younger one squealed and jumped on Minho's cousin as he laughed.

"Hyung!" Minho cheered and ran towards them. Minhyuk let Rochelle go and opened his arms for his younger cousin.

"Haha! You've trained, Minho!" Minhyuk teased.

"Where's mommy?" Rochelle pouted.

"I'm here!"

She turned her head and found Jihyun waving her hands.

"Mommy!" Rochelle squealed and did the same thing with Jihyun.

"Aww. I missed you so much!" Jihyun said and hugged her so-called daughter. They then got into the apartment to greet the others.

"How come you all know each other?" Key asked with his arms crossed and leaning against the kitchen's door.

"The internet's power." Jihyun grinned as the cousins hugged.

The doorbell rang once again and in came Changjo, L.Joe and Jihyun's brother. Charlene's eyes widened.

"CHARLENE!"

"AH!"

Charlene ran straight into the kitchen where she hid behind Key. Jihyun chuckled and approached her brother telling him that he scared the poor girl away.

"HYUNGSEOK!" Rochelle squealed and hugged the older one.

"Hey annoying brat." he teased earning a smack on his head.

"There, there. No messing with my daughters." Key scolded with Charlene still behind him. Hyungseok squinted his eyes as he narrowed his face to the younger one. Charlene laughed as soon as their faces were only inches away. The boy frowned and flicked her forehead.

"YAH!"

Hyungseok chuckled and hugged the younger one.

"Now look at this. You guys would give a sweet couple." Changjo commented. Charlene hit forcefully his head causing him to fall on the floor. They both high-fived and made their way to the bedroom.

"It's been such a while!" Minkyung sighed as she hugged a pillow. Jihae sat beside her cousin and ate some chocolate followed by Hyungseok, Rochelle, Changjo, Taemin, Charlene and L.Joe.

"You gained some weight again." Hyungseok teased as he poked Jihae's stomach earning a glare from a chocolate eating girl.

"I have my period." The younger one argued making the others laugh.

"No offence Hyungseok-ah, but you should probably stop teasing or you'll get accused on liking that girl." Charlene laughed earning a smack on her forehead which caused her to laugh even more. Both of them blushed madly. Just then Jihyun called for them. They all went out of the bedroom. Expect for Charlene and L.Joe.

"Don't you want to eat?" Taemin asked the girl and she shook her head. He nodded and headed out.

Charlene and L.Joe were left in this room. There was an awkward silence between them.

"I-I have to tell you something." L.Joe shuttered. Charlene looked up and met his eyes.

"I-I like you," he said.

"I...like you too?" Charlene said in a more questioning tone not getting what he meant.

"No, it's-it's more like... I love you."

The older one looked away. The girl's eyes grew bigger.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where's Charlene and L.Joe?" Key asked worriedly.

"They stayed in the bedroom." Jihae simply replied. Key shot up and ran into the bedroom. He peeked in and saw L.Joe holding his daughter's hands.

"You don't have to answer me right away."

Somehow a part of Charlene said yes because he was the first boy who ever confessed to her, but another side said no because it didn't feel right. Key rolled his eyes and opened the door as he cleared his throat.

"You should go and eat," he said in a cold tone. Both of them obeyed and went to the kitchen. Key then held onto Charlene's wrist before she could get in.

"What did he tell you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing. We played a game." Charlene lied and got out of his grip. Key sighed and followed her behind.

She took a seat between L.Joe and Taemin and poked L.Joe.

"Hm?" he asked and looked at her. Charlene took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered with a smile. L.Joe's eyes grew bigger. He then took her hand under the table and whispered "Thanks.". But unfortunately, Taemin saw all of it. He lowered his head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Key asked.

"I don't feel like eating." the younger one said and got out of the kitchen. Key glanced at the two in front of him and frowned at the sight.

**Changjo's POV:**

I've been watching L.Joe hyung and Charlene laughing like forever. I knew that he had been liking her for quite a while now, but telling her out of the blue and she, accepting so fast? This was kind of awkward. I shook my head to distract myself from that couple when I felt someone poking my shoulder. I turned only to see Jihae pouting. I sighed and hugged her.

"Everything will be okay," I reassured and she smiled weakly back.

"Jihae, we have to go now!" Hyungseok called. Jihae rolled her eyes and released from the hug. I took a glance on the clock.

"Hyung, we have to go now," I told L.Joe hyung who was still busy. He sighed and stood up. Before we all left the apartment, he still kissed Charlene's cheek who turned immediately red. I rolled my eyes and pulled that grease away.


	13. Stalking

**Onew's POV:**

We SHINee – excluding Taemin but inclusive Rochelle – planned on stalking Charlene and L.Joe's first date. Although I was against all of these, I couldn't let them do this alone or it would've ended with violence.

"What did L.Joe say?" Key asked Rochelle.

"Fancy restaurant near the gondola."

"How should we really spy on them? I mean, we're SHINee! We can't go somewhere around without being unnoticed." Jonghyun said.

"We need two persons who will act like a couple!" I said. They all gave me a surprised face.

"Not a bad idea." Minho agreed.

"But who will be the fake couple?" Key then asked.

"I would suggest Minho and Rochelle," Jonghyun said.

"WHAT?!" the two victims shrieked at the same time.

"That's good!" Key agreed.

"But hyung! She's just 17 and I'm 23!" Minho exclaimed.

"Chill down Minho. It's just for today." Key shrugged. Rochelle sighed and sat down again. And me? I just chuckled. Come to think of it, they're using my ideas for the first time.

**Minho's POV:**

"Minho? Yah! Min-Min!"

I came back to reality and stared at Jonghyun hyung and Onew hyung. I sighed. Just then a door opening could be heard. I turned my head and saw Rochelle in a beautiful red dress.

"I think it reveals a little too much." she frowned as she at the dress. I fixed my shirt's collar to get a hold of myself when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned and saw Jonghyun hyung with his arms crossed.

"You're next," he said and pulled me into the closet room which was full of clothes.

Jonghyun hyung threw all of our suites on the floor. Suddenly Onew hyung came in to help Jonghyun hyung. After they've finished organising the suits Key hyung came in and told Onew hyung to take care of Rochelle while he would help us with our problem.

"I think you should wear that one!" Jonghyun hyung said and pointed at a white suit with a black tie. They pushed me into the changing cubicle and when I got out again, they both shook their heads. The next thing I knew, I was again in the changing cubicle.

After 100 times of changing they finally nodded in approval. I was wearing a black suit with black shoes and a red tie.

As I got out of the closet room Onew hyung jumped up with his mouth open. I looked over to Rochelle who was sitting there speechless with her eyes widened. I chuckled before turning my attention to Rochelle. I flashed a smile at her and bowed like a real gentleman as I offered my hand.

"Shall we go?" I asked. She giggled and put her hand on mine.

"Take my car!"

I turned and caught Jonghyun hyung's car key. I thanked him and went out of the dorm with Rochelle's and my arm laced.

**Charlene's POV:**

As Minho and I arrived in the said restaurant one of the waiters brought us to our reserved table. It was near Charlene's and L.Joe's.

After a while, the couple came. L.Joe was wearing a suit like Minho just with a violet tie and Charlene her normal things. You know; t-shirt and jeans. I think she didn't even know about this.

I stared at them when I suddenly felt someone poking me. I turned only to meet Minho's eyes which were filled with worries.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me. I forced a smile and nodded. He put his hands over mine as we locked our eyes. My knees felt like jelly and my body temperature went higher. Minho chuckled.

"You're red," he smirked. I gulped and turned away to prevent him from seeing me blush even more.

After a while, the waiter who's also serving Charlene and L.Joe approached us and asked for our order.

"Just a cup of tea please," I said. The waiter nodded and wrote it on his clipboard.

"For me, a glass of water please," Minho ordered. I sighed once again and stared at the couple which was drinking wine and laughing together.

"Are you okay? You can tell me if something is bothering you." Minho said.

"I envy them." I blurted out.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe because Charlene has someone by her side?" I stated in a more tone.

"Are you serious?"

Minho raised a brow as I gave in.

"The truth is, I have to leave in a week and I still didn't get a chance to talk to a certain person."

"Who is it?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's a boy."

**Minho's POV:**

"It's a boy."

I felt my whole world falling apart.

"What do you want to tell him?" I asked curiously.

"He always knows when I have a problem or when something is up with me. And I think... I think I fell for him."

My heartbeat began to sink. I wonder who it is.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Cause I don't think that he would feel the same way."

"And why are you so sure of it?" I asked.

"Because he wouldn't like a girl like me."

I sighed.

"Anyway, I don't want to leave Korea without a beautiful memory too." Rochelle continued. I nodded and stared at my glass of water. I then looked up again.

"Let me help you!" I cheered. Rochelle looked up and gave me a questioning face.

"Let's make this evening into something special for you," I said softly as her eyes widened.

"Do you think we can do this? I mean, we still have to spy on them," she said and pointed at the couple with her lips.

"I'll call someone. Don't worry about it." I told her with an assuring smile. She nodded slowly and I went to the restroom. I took my phone out and called Hyungseok.

"Yeobseyo?" he finally answered after a few rings.

"Hyungseok, could you do me a favour?" I pleaded tone.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you come here to the restaurant 'Globe'?" I asked him.

"Sure?" he answered in a questioning way.

"Oh! And take Jihae with you!" I told him before I hung up.

**Rochelle's POV:**

Minho came back from the restroom with a smile on his face.

"And?" I asked.

"Hyungseok must be here with Jihae soon."

I nodded when he raised his hand and paid for us. After a while, Hyungseok and Jihae arrived.

"Our mission?" Hyungseok asked with a smile. Minho explained to them every detail while pointing several times on the couple.

"We have to spy on them?" Jihae asked. We nodded. Minho and I then said our goodbye and went out of the restaurant.

**Hyungseok's POV:**

I offered Jihae a seat and she sat down.

"Oppa, how long is it already?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked as well not getting what she meant.

"That you've liked me."

I stiffened. Jihae giggled and wiped my mouth with a tissue.

"You're drooling." she grinned. I felt my face heating up and immediately looked away. She pouted. I sighed and ordered a cup of ice cream when the waiter came.

"A special order for the lady as well? Goes to the house." the waiter offered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Jihae.

"No thanks. I'm gonna share an ice cream with my boyfriend here." she grinned. My eyes widened in surprise. Boyfriend?!

The waiter frowned and walked away without any reply.

"W-why--"

"I like you too." she cut me off with a slight blush. I smiled brightly and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered happily as she pecked my lips.

"Any time." She smiled.

**L.Joe's POV:**

An hour later, Charlene and I got out of the restaurant. I didn't know why, but I had a weird feeling of being stalked.

"What about the gondola?" I asked Charlene who was silently humming to herself. At first, she blinked, then she nodded and we went to the gondola where they've filmed 'Boys Over Flowers'.

As the gondola started to move Charlene smiled at the beautiful sight. I smiled as well until she turned her attention back to me. She rested her head on my shoulder as I stroke her hair. I then started to sing silently.

**Charlene's POV:**

I had to admit, he had a soft voice. I never heard him singing before, just sometimes when he had some small parts in their songs.

As he was singing, I could feel his breath tickling my ear; and before I knew it I already fell asleep.

**L.Joe's POV:**

When I stopped singing, I took a peek at my girl and gazed at her sleeping face. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

When the ride ended, I called manager hyung and asked if he could pick us up. I sat there on a bench with Charlene still sleeping. When manager hyung arrived, I carried her in bridal style into the car.

"How was the date?" he asked while driving.

"It was fine. But she was somehow a little bit cold-hearted today." I stated.

"Why that?" hyung asked.

"I'm just saying."

Hyung sighed. I gazed at Charlene's sleeping face and sighed. Did she like another one? Because I didn't think she was happy with me.


	14. Pictures

**Minho's POV:**

As I got back to our dorm I met L.Joe who was about to leave.

"Oh. Annyeonghaseyo." he greeted me and bowed. I bowed back in confusion. I then knocked at the door and Key opened it.

"Where have you been?" he asked raising a brow. I just bowed and apologised before making my way to the toilet when I found the guest room's door wide open. I peeked in only to find Taemin sitting beside the bed while sleeping with Charlene on the bed hugging his arm.

I was about to enter when Jonghyun hyung stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a camera?" he asked me. I nodded and fished out my phone.

"Let's take pictures." he grinned. I rolled my eyes but anyway agreed to it. We both got in and took several pictures before going out again with a huge grin on our faces.

"What's so funny?" Key hyung asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Jonghyun hyung sang and put his phone into his pocket. I did the same and we both went into our bedroom.

After we closed the door, we immediately jumped on the beds and laughed with excitement.

"Should we tease them with the pictures?" hyung asked but I shook my head.

"I think we should wait up since Charlene's with L.Joe," I said and he nodded. "What should we do then?" hyung asked. I shrugged.

"What about selling them on eBay?" Jonghyun hyung suggested. My jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy hyung?! Manager hyung would kill us and the fans would chase after Charlene!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Minho! It was just a joke." hyung said and I sighed in relief.

"What about showing it to Rochelle?" I suggested. Jonghyun hyung nodded and agreed to the idea.

"We should do this tomorrow. But don't show it Key or Taemin or else we will be in big trouble." hyung said and I nodded. I then changed into my pyjama and went to sleep.


	15. Collapsed

**Charlene's POV:**

I yawned and opened my eyes slowly. I blinked a few times and closed them again when I heard a groan and felt something hugging me. I looked to the right.

Nothing.

I then looked to my left and found a peacefully sleeping Taemin. I chuckled and brushed his hair out of his face when he woke up.

"Already awake?" he asked with a smiled. I nodded and smiled back. Just then for the second time in my entire life, I felt butterflies in my stomach as we stared into each other's eyes. Was this for real?

Suddenly someone knocked against the door.

"Wake up you two! Breakfast is ready." Key shouted from the other side.

"I think we should go out now," Taemin said and I nodded. When we both got out of the room we got greeted by SNSD and Minho's family.

"CHARLENE!" Minkyung squealed and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked her.

"Just visiting Minho and else. You know; our weekly to-do thing." Minkyung told me. I nodded. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind. I turned my head and saw Hyungseok. I chuckled and patted his cheek in a friendly manner.

He grinned at me like a fool and ruffled my hair into a mess.

"Nice to see you again," he told me softly with a mischievous undertone. I slapped his arm playfully and hugged him.

"I missed you, idiot!" I said.

"So, do you like me now?" he asked jokingly and I glared at him.

"No. I just missed you but I will never like you!" I said and he laughed.

**Taemin's POV:**

I went towards SNSD while Charlene was busy with Minkyung noona. I greeted them and they greeted me back. "Taemin-ah, do you still have a crush on... You know." Sunny noona grinned teasingly. I didn't respond to her question; instead, I sat there embarrassed with a reddened face.

"Come on Taemin. Just admit it! You still like her!" Yoona noona said. Suddenly I heard a familiar male voice laughing. I turned my head once again and saw Charlene talking to Hyungseok.

"Taemin?" I turned my attention back to the others. They all gave me a look. I sighed and went into the bathroom to get some peace.

I sat on the floor being all alone until someone knocked on the door.

"Mh?" I groaned.

"Charlene here!"

I stood up and unlocked the door. Charlene came in and locked it again. I watched as she sat down beside me.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked and looked straight into my eyes with worry. I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I mumbled and looked down.

"Come on Taemin." she pouted. I sighed but eventually spoke up.

"There is this certain girl."

**Charlene's POV:**

"There is this certain girl."

My heart began to ache. What's wrong with me?

"When I met her for the first time, she was like a younger sister for me. But when I saw her in person I felt how my heart skipped a beat. I asked Key hyung for advice and he told me to confess to her soon."

"And what's the problem?" I asked raising a brow.

"She's in a relationship."

I blinked in surprise.

"Who is she?" I blurted out.

"You know her."

My eyes widened in surprise. I just had one person in mind.

Elizabeth.

I gulped and turned to him.

"Taemin, whoever that girl is; make sure you confess to her soon. I maybe am not sure but there could be a possibility that she misunderstood her feelings for her current boyfriend. But if she does, make sure that she's happy." I said and smiled faintly. Taemin nodded. Suddenly I felt a stingy feeling on my left spot. I clenched a fist and placed it on my chest as I started to have a hard time breathing. It felt like someone was choking me and at the same time stabbing into my heart. The next thing I knew, all went black.

**Taemin's POV:**

Charlene placed her fist on her chest as she breathed heavily. I started to panic and looked at her worried.

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly her eyes closed. Mine grew bigger and I started shaking her softly.

"Hey, Charlene. Charlene? YAH! CHARLENE ALONZO! WAKE UP!" I yelled. I gritted my teeth, unlocked the door and carried her bridal style out.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" I cried.

"YAH TAEMIN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Key hyung asked as the others started to panic through the dorm.

"I don't know either! She just fainted suddenly!" I told him.

"Minho, Call the ambulance. SNSD noonas and all the other girls will take care of Charlene. Onew hyung, you will alarm Elizabeth and Rochelle. Jonghyun, Hyungseok and me will get to Yoogeun's to pack some stuff her."

I bit my lower lip as I watched everyone running around. I then felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned and saw Key hyung giving me a backpack.

"You will be the one who will escort Charlene to the hospital." He told me with a smile and got out to Yoogeun's with Jonghyun hyung and Hyungseok.

"I called the ambulance!"

"I called the others!"

"We put a wet cloth on her forehead!"

After 5 minutes of waiting, the ambulance finally arrived.

"Who is related to her?" The ambulance man asked. Nobody raised a hand.

"One of you must come with us!" He said. I raised my hand.

"I will!"

"Please get in!" He ordered and I got into the ambulance.


	16. The answer?

I was in front of the emergency room going nervously around in the corridor as the scene kept repeating in my head.

I had been waiting for the doctor for half an hour but it felt like years. I've been sweating like crazy even though the air conditioner was on. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

I turned my head and saw two boys running towards me. Who are they?

They stopped a few meters before me as they caught their breaths.

"E-Elizabeth called us." The one guy breathed out. I nodded, not understanding the situation as I fiddled with my fingers. Both of them then stood properly again.

"I'm Anthony; Charlene's brother."

We shook hands and I turned my attention to the other guy who stood awkwardly there.

"I'm John."

My eyes widened in surprise. John Pineda?

Anthony raised a brow and snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Taemin, are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head and put up a small smile as I shook John's hand. Just then someone called for me. We all turned and saw the doctor rushing towards us.

"Ms Alonzo is stable. She just needs some rest for a few months. Which means no stress and no hard work. If something is wrong again, please call immediately the ambulance." He told me. I nodded.

"Excuse me, I'm her brother," Anthony said.

"Oh, that's a good thing because I just wanted to talk about her heart condition."

Her heart?

Anthony closed his eyes as he bit his lower lip and lowered his head.

"Please."

"Her heart is actually in really good condition." The doctor stated with a smile. Anthony sighed in relief.

What's up with it? Does she have a disease or what?

"She just has to go to her routine check-ups that's all."

Anthony bowed and thanked the doctor before he got back into the emergency room.

"Excuse me, but what's with her heart?" I blurted out. He looked at me surprised.

"You don't know?"

I shook my head like an innocent child. He signed me to sit down which I did and he explained to me every detail.

**Key's POV:**

We arrived at the emergency room of the hospital and found Taemin with two other unknown boys. Elizabeth ran towards the one who was talking to Taemin. They hugged as she started crying.

Taemin turned and smiled at us weakly as we approached him. I hugged him and let out a sigh.

"What did he say?" I asked directly.

"She's in good condition. She just needs some rest, that's all."

I nodded as I let to of him and chuckled. He cried. He never really cried before us unless his mother or brother was with us. I laughed slightly and hugged him once more.

"No worries. It's all over now."

"I indirectly confessed to her before she fainted."

My eyes widened in surprise as I pulled away. HE WHAT?!

**Minho's POV:**

I smiled in relief as I heard that Charlene was going to be okay. I looked around but couldn't find Rochelle. I then felt someone tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"She ran out. Crying." Jonghyun hyung grinned. I thanked him and ran out as well only to find her sitting on a bench crying. I chuckled and approached her.

"What's up?" I asked as I patted Rochelle's back. She turned and pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but eventually chuckled.

"She's alright. It's not like Charlene's gonna die." I told her but she didn't stop.

After a while, Charlene finally stopped and looked down on her palms as she smiled slightly which made me curious.

"You know what the funny thing? When she first got into K-Pop she wouldn't stop talking about it. She even said that she would love to marry one of you guys if faith would give her the chance."

"She has L.Joe." I shrugged.

"She never really liked him. He blocked her, he teased her, made fun of her and whatsoever."

I raised a brow. I knew that L.Joe was never the best when it comes to feelings but this?

"She was pretty much close to Changjo and eventually told him that she likes Taemin a lot. But she never mentioned if it was just liking between friends or something more. But I guess I finally found out how it really is."

I nodded and caressed her hair. I then turned and my eyes suddenly widened when I saw L.Joe standing not even a meter behind us with his eyes widened as well. I was about to ask him when he clenched his fist and went into the hospital without saying a word. Guess this was already the answer.


	17. Pain

**L.Joe's POV:**

I was about to enter it when I heard two familiar voices talking at the bench. I approached them and found Rochelle and Minho-ssi talking.

"She has L.Joe."

I narrowed my brows and stepped closer from behind.

"She never really liked him. He blocked her, he teased her, made fun of her and whatsoever."

Were they talking about the past?

"She was pretty much close to Changjo and eventually told him that she likes Taemin a lot. But she never mentioned if it was just liking between friends or something more. But I guess I finally found out how it is."

I gulped as my eyes widened. Was this for real?

Minho-ssi turned and his eyes also widened. I didn't care much so I clenched my fist and went in without saying something. I knew what to do this time. Because I was no more a selfish kid.

**Minho's POV:**

After L.Joe went in I brought Rochelle back. As we made our way to the emergency room we found Onew hyung with a tablet of teacups. He told us to come with him - which we did and entered a room. I smiled at the sight of Taemin sitting beside the bed and holding Charlene's hand. To be honest I've never seen him so serious before.

I approached him and patted his back when Onew hyung told us to get out. I smiled at him before leaving.

As we made our way to the cafeteria, TEEN TOP approached us in full speed.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Changjo panicked.

"In her room. She's okay again." Jonghyun hyung reassured and they all sighed in relief.

"Where's L.Joe?" Key hyung then asked raising a brow.

"He went first." Ricky pouted.

"He said he was already in her room a few moments ago," Niel added. We all looked at each other with widened eyes.

"Uh-oh." Onew hyung whispered

"This is gonna be bad. Very bad." Jonghyun hyung added.

**Narrator's POV:**

L.Joe went to Charlene's room with a clenched fist. He peeked in and found Taemin crying silently to himself.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

L.Joe bit his lower lip as Taemin leaned forward and kissed the unconscious girl's forehead. He closed his eyes and opened it again a few seconds later only to see the older going to her lips and kiss them gently.

"I love you."

L.Joe closed the door and slid down to the floor letting Rochelle's words from before sink into his mind. Tears started to build in his eyes as anger and disappointment spread through his body. Changjo saw the older and approached him.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" He asked. L.Joe stood up in frustration and ruffled his hair messily before punching into a nearby object.

"Hyung, we-- THE HELL?!"

His fist started bleeding. Changjo's eyes widened and he immediately snatched L.Joe's hand.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" The boy yelled as L.Joe the older collapsed on his knees and started crying.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE WHO GETS PLAYED WITH?!" L.Joe yelled. Changjo gave him a look not fully understanding what he meant. He opened the door only to see Taemin sleeping on a chair beside the bed while holding Charlene's hand. He then closed the door again and sighed.

"Hyung, do you know what to do when the girl you like doesn't reflect your feelings?" Changjo asked as he crouched down. L.Joe looked away, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Let her go. Trust me, it's best if you give her up."

"From where did you get this?" L.Joe asked as he wiped his tears away.

"Experience," Changjo said with a smile and gave a thumbs up. L.Joe laughed and ruffled the younger's hair.

"Ew! You know I hate this!" The boy whined and set his hair again.

"Come on; your hand is still bleeding," Changjo said and stood up. L.Joe did the same and trailed his member behind to get a bandaged.


	18. Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Important:** All unedited parts from 2011 are starting with Hyungseok's POV. Be warned for crappy writing style!

**Taemin's POV:**

I yawned and opened my eyes to look at the clock. It was nearly 10 AM. A nurse came in and smiled at me.

"Good morning." She greeted. I greeted her back and stood up to stretch my body.

"I'll make her ready for her ECG. The doctor will come soon." She told me and I nodded. I went towards the window and looked out. The sun was shining - means that it would be a good day.

"Ms Alonzo?"

I turned and saw Charlene's doctor waking her up. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes?" She mumbled.

"You will have your ECG now. Don't bother to stand up. The nurses will take you to it."

They then went away leaving me alone. I sighed and got to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. It took me around half an hour until I finished, so I went back into the room when I bumped into someone. I bowed and as I lifted my head my eyes widened. It was Key hyung with Hyungseok and Jihyun noona.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked them surprised.

"We came to visit of course. By the way, how's Charlene?" Hyung asked.

"She had her ECG. She must be in her room by now." Key hyung nodded and we walked up into the room.

"Hyung."

I turned my head only to see Hyungseok grinning at me. I raised a brow.

"What is it?"

He leaned into my ear.

"Minhyuk hyung's going to propose to noona today."

My jaw dropped as those words kept repeating in my head. Propose?!

Hyungseok giggled like a girl as he entered the room cheerfully.

"I swear, he'll turn gay in the future." Key hyung mumbled. I snickered at his comment and watched those two friends.

"CHARLENE!"

Charlene turned and waved with a wide grin.

"Hey, guys!"

**Hyungseok's POV:**

She waved at us and I immediately hugged her.

"How have been girl? I missed you!" I pouted, giving my best puppy look. She chuckled and hit my arm.

"Idiot. I'm okay. Still alive as you can see."

The others chuckled at her answer but I pouted, even more, when the door opened revealing L.Joe and Changjo.

"CHARLENE!!!" Changjo squealed and ran towards her. He hugged her tight and she laughed her ass off.

"Ahahaha!! Okay, okay! Stop now!!!" she screamed and pushed Changio away. I smiled and looked at Taemin hyung who's also smiling.

"Yaaahh~~ Do you know how worried I was yesterday?! I thought you would die!!!" Changjo whined and Charlene just laughed.

"Don't think of bad things!" she said and hit playfully his head. "Yah, when will they discharge you? I wanna collect you~~" he then asked. Charlene shrugged.

"Um...Taemin hyung, could I talk to you for a moment?..." L.Joe then asked. Taemin hyung went out with him. Charlene, Changjo and I stared at each other.

"Should we spy?" I then asked.

"Do you really wanna get busted?" Charlene asked me. I shrugged.

"C'mon Charlene~~ I wanna know it too!!" Changjo whined and she gave in.

"Okay, okay~ But tell me then too okay?" Charlene said and smiled. We both nodded and made our way out of the room.

"Um...annyeonghaseyo doctor. May I ask if you have seen two boys of the same age?" Changjo asked and the doctor pointed to the direction to the cafeteria. We both took newspapers and hid behind them while sitting not for away from Taemin hyung and L.Joe.

**Narrator's POV:**

"Hyung, could you do me a favour?" L.Joe asked. Taemin sat up straight.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please take care of Charlene..." L.Joe suddenly said.

"B...b...bwoh?" Taemin asked with widened eyes.

"I will leave her in your hands~"

"W...w...wae?" L.Joe sighted. Changjo and Hyungseok watched as L.Joe stood up from his seat and went.

"L.Joe!" Taemin suddenly said. L.Joe turned.

"Why? Why right now?" L.Joe lowered his head.

"I'll tell you another day..." he said and continued to walk. Taemin sat there dumbfounded not knowing what to do right now. Hyungseok stood up and ran towards Taemin as nothing happened.

"Hyung-ah!! H...h...h...h..." Hyungseok acted as if he just ran and breathed heavily.

"Hyung. What happened?" he asked Taemin. Taemin shook his head and looked at Hyungseok confused.

"Huh? Oh...nothing...nothing..." Taemin answered and stood up. He then made his way back.

"Changjo-ah. Do you know what L.Joe meant with 'Please take care of Charlene'?" Hyungseok asked while Changjo went towards him.

"I don't know either hyung...I mean, our concert is still next year." Changjo answered him.

"Guys? We will leave now!" they both turned their heads and saw Key and Jihyun waving hands. They also waved their hands and continued to talk.

"How's life so far?" Hyungseok suddenly asked.

"Well, you know. Schedules here, schedules there. And supporting L.Joe hyung." Changjo told him.

"Do you think Charlene could get together with Taemin hyung?" Hyungseok suddenly asked.

"I don't know either...if L.Joe hyung can let her go, then...*sight*...we will see..." Changjo answered him.

"You also liked Charlene, didn't ya?" Changjo then asked and Hyungseok nodded.

"But I was able to let her go thanks to a wonderful person, still I wanna see Charlene smiling, I want to see her loving, I want her to be happy, no matter who the lucky one is. All I want is her to be happy so that she doesn't feel lonely again..." Hyungseok said and Changjo sighted.

"Hyung...I have to admit something..." he then said. Hyungseok looked up.

"I had the same problem..." Hyungseok gave Changjo a shocked look.

"I know, I know. But Charlene just sees me as a brother as long as I know..." Changjo continued.

"Good thing we were both able to let go then..." Hyungseok said and Changjo nodded.

"Isn't this L.Joe hyung?" Changjo suddenly asked. Hyungseok looked in the same direction. They both stood up and ran towards L.Joe.

"YAH HYUNG!!!" Changjo shouted. L.Joe stopped and looked up with a fake smile.

"What happened?" Hyungseok then asked.

"Nothing. You can get into the room." he then said and looked down again. Both looked at each other confused. They then made their way into the room again.

When they entered it, they found Charlene hugging Taemin's arms. They both ran towards those two.

"Yah~ What happened?" Hyungseok asked worried but Charlene did not response.

"Are you okay again?" Taemin then asked but still no response.

"Wait a minute, okay? I will go out with Hyungseok and Changjo." Taemin said in a calm voice and released the hug. They both followed Taemin out in front of the room and closed the door.

"What happened hyung?" Hyungseok asked curiously.

"You should ask Charlene by yourself because I don't know too..." Taemin answered them.

"Is it because of L.Joe hyung?" Changjo then asked.

"Maybe..." Taemin said and shrugged.

"Hyung...what did L.Joe meant with 'Take care of Charlene' or else?" Hyungseok suddenly asked. Changjo glared at him.

"Huh? Wait... Don't tell me you were the ones with the newspaper and the cup of coffee!" Taemin said with widened eyes. They both bowed several times.

"But why?!" Taemin then asked.

"We asked Charlene if we should do it-"

"She resisted at first-"

"And then she gave in-"

"And agreed to it..." They both answered him. Taemin sighted.

Suddenly they heard something crashing in the room. They busted into the room. The food was spilt all over the ground. Charlene sat there on the bed, holding her face in between her legs and crying her heart out like there's no tomorrow. Hyungseok ran towards her and comforted her.

"Yah~ Ssshhh~~ What's wrong honey?" he asked and hugged Charlene. She did not stop sobbing and also did not respond. Taemin and Changjo picked up the fragments and cleaned the ground.

"Charlene~~ What's wrong??" Hyungseok asked again.

"I don't know either..." she said sobbing. Taemin and Changjo went towards them and hugged Charlene too.

"Lol~ Now I'm surrounded by boys~" she laughed and wiped her tears away. Hyungseok then took his phone out.

"Miguel wrote to me..." he said and took a seat. "What did he write?"

_**Miguel🔒 @migonyourmug • 1h** _   
_@/prince_seokie how's charlene?? i've heard she's in the hospital!! D:_

"He's just worried about you~," Hyungseok said in a calm voice and scrolled down for other tweets.

"Huh? Who's John P...Pi...Pi...?" Hyungseok suddenly asked. Charlene snatched his phone away and her eyes widened.

_**John Pineda @johnpnd • 2d** _   
_@/prince_seokie um...hi there! u seem close with Charlene. could u tell her that i'll fly to korea with her brothers? we will arrive in about 2 hours. thanks!_

Her eyes widened. She watched at the time when he wrote it.

_**2 days ago** _

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Changjo opened it. It revealed her older brother Anthony. Then another person stepped into the room. It was...

_...JOHN?!_


	19. Fake Relationship

**Narrator's POV:**

_...JOHN?!_

Charlene thought and her eyes widened again.

"Charlene?" he asked and went towards her.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" she asked him surprised.

"Nothing~ Just visiting you," he said and sat on the bed.

"What's with your girlfriend?" she then asked.

"I broke up with her..." he said and Charlene gave him a shocked expression.

"Why that?"

"Because I realised that I...that I have feelings for you..." John said and looked down.

"This is a joke isn't it??" she asked and laughed sarcastically before realising his desperate expression.

"But I don't..." she then said. John looked up with a WHAT?! face.

"I'm sorry...but I don't think it would work if you come to me and cry your heart out until you have another girl to take me down again..." she answered him.

"I told you already it's a bad idea!" Anthony whispered to John. He stood up again and got out of the room.

"Who is that John?" Changjo then asked.

"My first love..." Charlene answered him and their jaws dropped.

"I need a boyfriend..." she suddenly said.

"Bwoh?!" Hyungseok yelled.

"Why so suddenly?!" Changjo asked shocked.

"Not a real...just a fake one..." she answered them.

"But why?" Taemin then asked.

"Because John will not give up," Charlene answered him and they all nodded.

"Well, I can't! I still have my own schedules." Changjo said and held his hands up.

"You already played with me a fake couple, plus I have Jihae." Hyungseok said and raised his hands too. They all looked at Taemin.

"Me?" he asked and pointed at himself.

"C'mon hyung!! It's just for this one time!!" Changjo whined.

"It's also quite funny to do this!!" Hyungseok added and Taemin sighted.

"Okay..." he said and both of the boys cheered.

"I think we should start from today on," Charlene said with a smile. Taemin sat nervously down beside Charlene and she smiled at him.

"Thanks~" she whispered and Taemin nodded. Anthony then got out to get John back after observing everyone making up their minds.

**Anthony's POV:**

I got out of the room and found John sitting beside the coffee machine with a depressed expression.

"Yo man! What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and stood up again.

"Nothing bro..." he said and I followed him into the room. Suddenly his jaw dropped.

**Taemin's POV:**

That John guy came in again. Charlene and I made all the way lovey-dovey. I sat on the bed beside her and told her some stories which are always happening in the dorm. She always laughed when something happened with Onew hyung, so I told her more about him.

"Ehem...are you guys together?" John then asked. We looked in his direction. I then looked at Charlene and she at me. She then nodded.

"Oh..." was all he could say. He then took a seat beside the others and stared at us. Oh yeah, man! Get jealous and go away from her sight! She's already mine!!!

**Changjo's POV:**

John sat down beside us.

"Since when are they together?" he then asked.

"Well...I don't know..." I said.

"Maybe one and a half year already?" Hyungseok hyung told him and his eyes widened.

"How come I don't know about it?" he then asked. We both shrugged. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Yeobseyo?...Wae yo? What's wrong?...Um, okay?" I said and hung up. I then went towards the fake couple.

"What's wrong?" Charlene asked.

"I have to go now~ Something happened again in the dorm..." I answered her and she gave me a what-is-it-again look.

"You know..." I answered her and screeched the back of my neck. She sighed. Suddenly another phone rang.

"Hyung?...BWOH?!...Nae, nae!...Arasso!!!" Hyungseok hyung went towards us too.

"I also have to leave now guys~," he said and Charlene gave him a disappointed look.

"Have fun then..." she said and forced a smile. We waved our hands and got out of the hospital.

"What happened?" Hyungseok hyung asked me.

"Something with L.Joe hyung. He hasn't come home yet." I answered him.

"What's with you?" I asked him too.

"Minhyuk hyung wants to make a proposal to my sister and he needs some help," he answered me. Wow~ Nice present...

"Charlene and Taemin hyung somehow make a really heartbroken couple..." he then said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know why, but Charlene seems a little bit shocked and Taemin was like, he can see her worries and is worried now too..." hyung told me.

"But why heartbroken?" I asked him again.

"Because it's Charlene's first love and she is Taemin hyungs..." he told me and I nodded.

"Hyung~ Do you have any idea why boys are attracting her?" I then asked.

"Um...I think it's mostly because of her character," he answered me.

"And what is with her character?"

"She's really tough and is really self-confident. She's like...how should I describe her?... Shining?" he told me with a more asking sound.

"Okay??" I said and we got out of the hospital.


	20. As long as you're by my side, I won't go~

**Taemin's POV:**

I sat there next to Charlene still hugging her.

"Taemin~ Don't you have to go soon?" she whispered to me. I shook my head and leaned in closer to her face. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"No, I don't have to~ As long as you're by my side, I won't go~," I told her in a soft tone. Her face became a deep red. I chuckled and distant my face again. Charlene sat there dumbfounded.

"I will go now..." John said and stood up. Anthony said goodbye to him and me too. He then got out. I smirked 'cause I know that I won the first round.

"What was that?" Charlene then asked me. I turned back to her.

"Nothing~ Just something to turn on my girlfriend," I said and mehronged at her. She pushed me lightly and pouted. Wow~ First time I see her pouting.

"Oh C'mon!" she said and laughed.

"You know what? When you're out, I will treat you to ice cream~" I told her and she laughed again.

"Why me? I should treat you since you cared for me!" she said and smiled. I pinched her cheeks.

"Ouch!" she whined and glared at me. Hmm...something is wrong with her...

"Charlene~ Are you just playing or are you really that kind of girl?" I asked her. She gave me a questioning face.

"Forget it..." I told her. Anthony then went towards us and flicked his sister's forehead in a playful manner.

"I have to go now or else Elizabeth will throw something at me." he smiled and Charlene nodded.

"See ya next time sis!" he said and she waved her hands. She then turned her attention back to me.

"What's with you?" she asked me.

"Me?" I asked and pointed at myself. She nodded.

"I don't have anything tomorrow," I told her and she hit my head lightly.

"I don't mean if you have something!" she said.

"No, really! I can stay here if you want to." I told her and she shook her head.

"But what about the others?" she then asked.

"I will call them," I said and she puffed her cheeks. Suddenly my phone rang. I got out of the room and answered it.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Yah, Taemin! Where are you?" Key hyung asked.

"I'm here in the hospital. Wae?"

"Oh...I thought you would come back with Changjo and Hyungseok?"

"Anni~ I will stay here if you don't mind."

"Nooo, noo~ I don't have! Stay as long as you want. Just be careful and...you know..." he told me. I sighted with an annoyed face.

"Nae umma." I said and hung up. I then got back.

"Key hyung agreed," I told Charlene and she clapped her hands.

"Perfect!!!" she cheered. Why is she suddenly like this?

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"Because I wanna practice with you my girlfriend skills!" she said still cheering. I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well, since John will not give up, we have to practice and decide what we will do next time!" she told me and I nodded slowly. Charlene then yawned. I hugged her even tighter and she buried her head into my chest and fell asleep. I stroke her hair and laid her down on the bed. Then the nurse came in.

"Oh, Mr Lee?" she asked and went towards me.

"How is she?" she asked me.

"She's fine, just a little bit tired," I told her.

"Could please tell Miss Alonzo that we will make an ECG tomorrow?" the nurse asked me and I nodded. She thanked me and got out. I sat down on a chair and held onto her hand.

I then fell asleep after a while.


	21. Wedding Dress

**Charlene's POV:**

Did I wake up at...midnight? I felt a grip on my hand and looked at the right side. I then saw Taemin. I sat up and stroke his hair. I smiled at myself. Suddenly the feelings came up again. I held onto my stomach to prevent this tingling feeling but I couldn't. Taemin then switched his position. He let go off my hand and I stood up. I went out to the coffee machine and bought two cups of tea. When I got in again, he stood beside the bed with the blanket in his hands.

"Where is she?" he whispered to himself and I smiled. I got nearer and placed the cup of hot tea on his cheek. He turned and smiled at me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Just went out for a tea~," I told him and gave him one cup.

"It's midnight. What should we do?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Oh yeah! You have an ECG at 2 PM!" he told me and I nodded.

"What about watching something?" I asked and he agreed. Luckily Key brought my laptop. I took it out and I turned it on.

"Which drama?" I asked and he shrugged. Suddenly I saw Wedding Dress under the top 100 on YouTube. I clicked on it and we watched.

My eyes became teary after ten minutes. I also began to sob. I heard Taemin chuckling and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked and he whipped my tears away.

"I think you know already the drama, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I still love it," I told him. The part with the daughter came where she brought her friends to the hospital to introduce them to her mother. I began to cry even more. And at the end, I cried my heart out like there's no tomorrow. I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my stomach. I buried my head into Taemin's chest and hugged him tightly. I heard him sobbing too. I have to admit, this drama movie deserves an Oscar!!! It's like, you can feel what the little girl is feeling. It's reality! Though I've watched this movie already 100 times, I'm still crying.

"Yah~ Why are you crying?" Taemin asked and I looked up to him. He smiled at me with swollen eyes. I hit his chest lightly.

"You know why!" I said and he hugged me tighter. Suddenly the door opened.

"Miss Al-...Oh, sorry..." the doctor apologised.

"No, it's okay!" I said and got out of Taemin's hug.

"I wanted to tell you that your ECG will be moved at 10 AM because we will have a lot of patients in the afternoon." the doctor told us and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure ~" I said and she thanked and got out of the room.

"Charlene~ I have a question..." Taemin then said. I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked back.

"Why haven't you told me from your heart issues?"

Wait...from where does he know about it?!

"From w-"

"The doctor told me when you got surgery," he said and got nearer.

"I...I don't know either...I was maybe afraid you would freak out since you care for me the most..." I said and he sighed.

"C'mon~ You still have an ECG later on," he told me in a soft tone and I got on the bed again. Taemin took a seat on the chair beside the bed. I poked him.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You can sleep beside me. Besides, it's uncomfortable to sleep on a chair." I said and he also got on the bed. We slept side by side and he hugged me like a Teddy bear.

**Taemin's POV:**

Charlene offered me to sleep beside her. I just did it because she would beg again for it. I then hugged her tight like a Teddy bear because I don't want to lose her while I'm sleeping.


	22. I won't give up!

**5 days after...**

**Charlene's POV:**

I will be discharged today from the hospital. I got myself ready and waited now for Changjo and my boyfriend. Well...better say, fake boyfriend. Suddenly the door opened. SHINee and TEEN TOP came in. Key, Niel, Ricky, Chunji and Changjo ran towards me and hugged me. I laughed and hugged then all back.

"We missed you!!!" the boys said. "Charlene!!!" Onew screamed and ran towards me with a plastic bag. He then stopped in front of me.

"Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked with a huge grin. I laughed 'cause I know he took chicken with him.

"Hey, Charlene!" Jonghyun and CAP also hugged me.

"So~ heading back to the apartment?" Minho asked.

"You didn't even visit me for the last few days!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Kajja! We still have to bring a girl to the airport!" Key said and we headed out.

"Bye Charlene!" the nurse who cared for me said. "Bye Miss Yoon!" I said back and waved my hands.

**In the van...**

"Changjo! Why is she always sitting beside you?!" Ricky screamed and pulled me to him. Suddenly Changjo pulled me too.

"Yah~ Don't pull my girlfriend around!!" Taemin suddenly said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on his lap. All their eyes widened except Changjo's.

"G...g...girlfriend?" Onew asked shocked. I gave Taemin a what-the-hell-did-you-just-do look.

"Hyung and Charlene came together just a day after L.Joe hyung broke with her up!" Changjo yelled through the van.

"BWOH?! L.JOE!!! WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TOLD US?!" Chunji yelled at him. L.Joe just sat there dumbfounded.

"Guys! Calm down! We're not together!" I then said to calm them all down. They all sighed in relief.

"But why girlfriend?" Minho asked.

"Um..."

"John wants her back, that's why we're doing this," Taemin explained.

"Do you mean John Pineda?" Ricky asked and we nodded. They then all said "Oh...~" as a response.

"I thought it would be real..." I heard someone whispering. I looked to the direction from where it came from and saw Key with shrugged arms.

"When is he coming?" Taemin then asked me.

"They will come to the airport," I told him. I looked at the others. They all gave us strange stares.

"What?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. They then spoke again random stuff. I then felt a light kiss on my shoulder. I turned and saw Taemin leaning his head on my bare shoulder. I was just wearing a top, that's why.

"You know that the others can see it besides, John isn't here~" I whispered. He looked up to me and smiled.

"Why? We also have to do this in front of the others~" he whispered back and kissed my cheek. I felt my temperature heating up. I turned my head to prevent him from seeing me embarrassed.

"Guys! We're here!" Jonghyun said and we all got out of the van.

**Taemin's POV:**

We went up to Yoogeun's apartment. Key hyung opened it. Suddenly Yoogeun and Elizabeth ran towards Charlene and hugged her. "CHARLENE!!! Don't scare me again!!!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Noona!!! I missed yooouu~~" Yoogeun whined and hugged her waist. When Charlene entered the living room, another person hugged her. Lol~ They must have missed her.

"Charlene, I missed you~~~" I guess that's Hyungseok's voice.

"You just visited me yesterday. How come you already missed me?" she asked him and he shrugged. Then the rest of Minho hyung's family welcomed her too.

"Where's Rochelle?" Charlene then asked.

"She's in the bedroom~," Elizabeth told her and she got in it. I went to Elizabeth.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked her. She shook her head and sighed.

"No~ She's still sad about the fact that she will leave today. Besides, she still thinks that Charlene's in the hospital," she told me and I nodded.

**Rochelle's POV:**

I usually wanted to visit Charlene yesterday, but since Key told me not to do it because of her condition, I stayed all week in the apartment. Of course, I went shopping with the others, but it somehow didn't make any sense. Suddenly I heard the door opening. I did not bother 'cause I'm too tired for it. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke.

"Did you miss me?" I turned my head and my eyes widened. I jumped off the bed and hugged my cousin tight. She tapped my back.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE HERE?!" I suddenly sobbed.

"Come on honey~ It was just a week~," she told me in a soft tone but I shook my head.

"It's been like a MONTH!!!" I cried. She chuckled.

"I have a present you know?" she suddenly said. I let go of her and sat down on the bed. I wiped my tears away while she went out of the room. I waited for a few seconds. She then came in again with a book.

"Tada~," she said and handed it to me.

"A...book..." I said and looked disappointed at it.

"Not just any book. Open it," she told me and I did it. There were lots of pictures. Pictures during our holidays here in Korea. I was amazed and watched every site of it carefully.

"Do you like it?" she then asked.

"How...how did you do these pictures? I mean, you can't picture yourself five meters away from the camera!" I said and she smiled at me.

"The others made them~," she told me and I hugged her.

"Just because you will fly back, it doesn't mean that we won't see forever~," she said and I let go of her.

"But what about your birthday? I mean, you're staying here 'till I don't know when..." I pouted.

"Before Christmas, I will be back again," she said.

"C'mon~ We still have to bring you to the airport~" Charlene cheered and we got out of the room.

Everyone was talking. L.Joe went towards us and scratched the back of his neck.

"Charlene...can I talk to you?" he asked and Charlene nodded. I went towards Minho who was sitting at the couch like a loner.

"Are you excited?" he asked but I shook my head.

"Wae?" he then asked.

"Because...I still didn't get the chance to talk to the person..." I told him and he sighed.

"Yah~ You will still get a chance~," he told me and patterned my back. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You should sleep for a while. Your flight is still at 7 PM." he told me and I closed my eyes.

**Charlene's POV:**

L.Joe closed the bed room's door and looked straight into my eyes.

"Do you love someone else?" he suddenly asked. I stood there dumbfounded.

"W...w...what?" I asked him shocked with widened eyes.

"Do you love someone else?" he asked again and got nearer to me. What should I answer him?! I mean...I don't even know if it's love or just a false feeling!

"Charlene, do you love already someone?" he asked for the third time in a sharp tone. I lowered my head.

"I knew it," he said and hit his foot against the wall and groaned. From where does he even know it?! Even in the hospital, he just told me to break up, but never the reason.

"L...L.Joe-"

"NO!!! J...just leave me please!!!" he said angrily and I went out to the living room.

"What happened?" Changjo asked worried and I pulled him to the bathroom.

"He WHAT?!" Changjo yelled and I cupped his mouth.

"Come down! I'm still not done!" I whispered.

"Anyways...how did he even find out that I have maybe feelings for another person?" I asked him. Changjo shrugged and took my hand off his mouth.

"Maybe you should tell him the truth. Be-"

"I don't even know who it is!" I told him. He sighted and patterned my back.

"Wae?" Changjo then asked.

"I don't know either..." I told him and he sighed.

"Come on~ You should eat something-"

"I'm not hungry..." I told him.

"Just come out~" I followed him and sat down beside Hyungseok.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry~ I'm here for you," he said with an assuring smile.

"How should I know who it is?" I asked him.

"Maybe you should wait up," he said and I nodded.

**A few hours later...**

**Narrator's POV:**

They all went into the vans. Charlene was with Rochelle, Hyungseok, Taemin, Key, Changjo and Jihae in a van.

Charlene - Taemin - Rochelle  
Changjo - Hyungseok  
Jihae - Key

"Hyung~ Where's noona?" Hyungseok asked Key.

"She's with Minho and else," he told him and Hyungseok nodded.

"Yo Hyungseok hyung. How did the proposal go?" Changjo the asked.

"It was a success!" Hyungseok cheered and they both high-fived.

"Um...guys? Someone is sleeping..." Rochelle then said. They all turned their heads and found Charlene and Taemin sleeping. Her head rested on his shoulder while he was on hers. Taemin even hugged Charlene with one hand.

"Aw~," Jihae said.

"Hyungseok-ah~ Give me your phone!" Key demanded.

"You have your phone hyung! Besides, it's a Blackberry!" Hyungseok exclaimed.

"Then take a picture with mine!" Key whispered and gave him his phone.

"Why are you guys taking pictures of them?" Rochelle then asked.

"Because that's SHINee's deal! We make pictures of those two. When they get together, we will make a photo album and give it to them as a present IF something big will happen!" Key said and they all nodded.

"Can I join?"

"Me too please!"

"Hyung! I want too!" all of them whined except for Rochelle.

"Calm down guys! Oh, it's green~" Key said and concentrated again on the street.

"You can join if you want to. But you have to follow two rules!" Key said and they all listened.

"First, just take pictures of them when they are side by side. Or if they look like a couple or else. Second, don't EVER show them the pictures or anyone else who doesn't know about the deal! If someone does, you will be disbanded from the project AND...you have to pay the fee we will have when we create the album!" Key explained and they all saluted.

"So, you mean. Doesn't matter on which day it is or else, we should take pictures of them every time and everywhere?" Jihae asked and Key said yes.

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"I want t-"

"What are you guys talking?" They all looked back and found Taemin rubbing his eyes.

"Taemin, when will you tell her?" Key suddenly asked. Taemin gazed at Charlene's sleeping face and caressed her cheek.

"Sooner or later..." he answered him and sighted.

"Hyung. Did you know that Charlene lo-"

"DADADADADUDADADIDADODU~~~"

"LALALALALALALA~~~"

"HIS WHISPER IS THE LUCIFER!!!"

"SORRY SORRY SORRY NAEGE NAEGE..." They all stopped Hyungseok to prevent him from saying something. Charlene groaned and buried her head into Taemin's chest.

"GUYS! BE QUIET!" Taemin yelled and they all shut up.

"Mmhh..." she groaned once again and hugged Taemin tight like a baby.

"Aigo~ She must be really tired," Key said.

"I envy you two~~" Changjo whined and Hyungseok hit his head.

"HYUNG!!" Changjo yelled and Hyungseok smirked.

"Mmhh~ What are you doing again?" Their attention got back to Taemin.

"Hey~ You're awake?" Taemin asked and Charlene nodded.

"Get out you two lovebirds! We're here and John is there with Anthony!" Key said and Charlene got out of the car first.

"CHARLENE!!!" Anthony squealed and hugged his younger sister tight. She hugged him back. Charlene also came towards her. Suddenly she felt a hug behind her. John immediately stopped and stared at Charlene.

"Hey, John! What's up?" Charlene turned and saw Taemin with a huge grin on his face.

"N...n...nothing..." John shuttered and looked down.

"Hey, Taemin~ Could I'm going to help Rochelle~," she said and got out of his hug.

"How is he?" Rochelle asked as Charlene helped her to get the suitcase out.

"He is...he's acting weird..." she told her.

"Well...seems like he's jealous." Rochelle laughed.

"Don't misunderstand him~ He won't give up that easily," Charlene told her and they got into the airport.

**Meanwhile...**

"Um...since when are you together...?" John asked Taemin after Charlene left.

"Already one and a half year. Why?" Taemin answers him.

"Just asking..."

"Since when do you know Charlene?" Taemin suddenly asked.

"I've met Charlene on her 14th birthday for the first time..."

*So, just a few months longer than me...* Taemin thought and lowered his head.

"Um...how did it began...?" Taemin then asked.

"I...I don't understand..." John answered him.

"How did you became feelings for her?" Taemin asked again.

"I don't know too..." he told Taemin and he nodded.

"But one thing is clear." John then continued.

"I won't give up. I don't care if she has a boyfriend! I don't care if her feelings for me are already dead! All I want is her! Remember Taemin! I won't give up." John repeated himself and got into the airport. Taemin stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to do.

"Taemin~ Are you okay?" Onew asked and Taemin nodded. Then the rest got also into the airport.


	23. Minho's Confession

**Rochelle's POV:**

Sight...today is the day where I will fly back to Vienna. I hope they will be fine without me. I will miss them all so badly.

We got out of the cars and Charlene helped me with my suitcases. We then got into the airport. Elizabeth, Charlene and I were looking around what there is. Suddenly Charlene squealed and ran towards a photo booth.

"We should take at least one picture!" she suggested and Elizabeth and I ran towards her too. We took...I don't know how many pictures.

After we've finished, we went towards the others who were still talking. Suddenly the speaker went on.

 _»All passengers from flight 01928, please go to gate 1! All passengers from flight 01928, please go to gate one!«_ I looked at the board and to my surprise, it was mine. I took my things with a weak smile and started to hug each person.

**Narrator's POV:**

Rochelle hugged each person. Yoogeun was crying.

"Noona!!! I don't want you to leave me!!!" he cried.

"Don't worry Yoogeunie~ Noona will come back again~" she said and kissed his forehead. Her eyes became teary. She was about to hug Charlene and Elizabeth when she collapsed on the ground and cried. The two girls immediately helped her up.

"Hey~ We will come back again," Elizabeth said to calm Rochelle down.

"Come on~ You can do it. Fighting!" Charlene said and Rochelle laughed.

"I should go now..." she then said and went towards the gate.

Suddenly someone shouted her name. She turned her head and saw Minho rushing towards her. "Rochelle! Wait!" he yelled out and ran as fast as he could. Minho hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I just wanted to tell you, whoever that guy is you wanted to talk to, I will never leave your side~" he whispered. Rochelle was stunned about his words. She then got out of his hug and looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes became one more time teary.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked worriedly.

"I...I usually wanted to talk to you..." she said sobbing. Rochelle's heart was beating like crazy. Minho was stunned.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"It's you..." she said and wiped her tears with her sleeve away.

"What do you mean?" Minho asked again.

"C'mon Minho!" Rochelle said.

"YOU are the one who always cared for me! YOU are the one I've wanted to talk to! And YOU are the one I've always liked!" she continued. Minho stood there dumbfounded. Rochelle began to walk again. Suddenly he held onto her wrist, spun her around and kissed her.

**Minho's POV:**

I kissed Rochelle passionately. Wow~ I'm not being horny but corny. Oh! That rhymes!!

I then let go off her and caressed her hair.

"Saranghae~," I told her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I was surprised but in a good way. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. Suddenly I heard the others cheering.

"WOOHOOOO!!!"

"MINHOOO!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!"

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT MINHO!!!"

I guess the last one was Key hyung...

She then broke the kiss and we looked into our eyes.

"I love you too~ But you have to be loyal to me!" Rochelle demanded and I laughed. I then pecked her lips.

"I will," I told her and let go. She then continued to go to the gate. They all waved their hands and screamed goodbye. I walked towards the others and Minhyuk hyung hugged me.

"Why are you like this Minho," he said.

"MINHOOOO!!!" Key hyung squealed and hugged me too.

"You will pay for touching her! But first...I'M SO PROUD!!!" he yelled. I turned my attention to the fake couple.

"Congratulation hyung!" Taemin cheered and we high fived. I thanked him and turned. I then saw Charlene with swollen eyes. Lol~ She has a tough appearance but is still vulnerable.

"Don't tell me you cried." I laughed and she hit my arm.

"Hey! If I wasn't allowed to cry, I would still do it!" she exclaimed and I opened my arms for her. She hugged me tight like a little kid.

"Yah~ Just because you haven't found him yet, it doesn't mean you have to envy us~," I told her in a soft tone.

**Taemin's POV:**

I went towards Minho hyung and congratulated him. He thanked me.

"Taemin! It's now your turn!" Jihyun noona demanded and I grinned.

"I mean it!" she told me and my grin faded away.

"C'mon~ It's even better to tell her now since she's crying," she said and turned me. I then saw Minho hyung hugging Charlene. I felt my heart getting softer. Why I don't become jealous when I see her with one of the SHINee hyungs doing any kind of skinship? I'm used to it. She's also really close to Minho hyung. Besides, I know that she sees all of them as older brothers. Even me...

I don't even know what she feels towards me. I then saw Minho hyung signalling me to come. I went towards them and he gave me Charlene.

"Take care of her. Oh...it's now your turn," he whispered to me and winked.

After we got out of the airport, I went with Charlene somewhere else. Something is up with her. I can see it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her worried. She looked up to me and smiled.

"I'm okay~," she told me and I nodded.

"One month 'till Rochelle's birthday..." I then said and she nodded too.

"What should we do?" she then asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know... I usually planed to let her chatting with Minho hyung." I told her and she nodded again.

"Taemin~ What if the girl you like begged you to play with her a fake relationship? On purpose." she suddenly asked me. I looked at her surprised.

"Why are you asking?" I asked her too.

"I just wanna know..." she told me.

"It depends on what she wants to achieve with it," I told her.

"What if she wants to get rid of her first love?" My eyes widened. Is she now describing herself?!

"I would probably help her... But it also depends on her first love if I know him or not..." I answered her.

"You know what? You should start kissing me." she suddenly said and turned her head to me. BWOH?! Did she just say I should start kissing her?! My eyes widened.

"Not lips! Just neck, cheek, forehead or whatever!" she told me and I sighed in disappointment.

"Did you think I mean lips?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Haha~ You would be then my first kiss," she told me straight. Wow, what? Did I hear right or am I deaf?!

"F...first...k...k...kiss?" I shuttered and she nodded.

"I thought you already kissed L.Joe?" I asked but she shook her head.

"Nope. OH MY GOSH!!!" she suddenly shot up from her position.

"What is it?" I asked her and raised an eyebrow.

"Rochelle got her first kiss!!!" she squealed and clapped her hands. Wait...Minho hyung WAS her first kiss? I'm not even that close to getting my girl and Minho hyung already got BOTH!!! What the?! Okay. Calm down Taemin....calm down... Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...

"Taemin, are you okay?" I looked at Charlene. I smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, have you been already in Namsan Tower?" I then asked. She shook her head and I laced my arm with hers. When we arrived there, we looked for Minho hyung's and Khuntoria's lock. We found both of them. I then translated for Charlene what Khuntoria wrote. She then read Minho hyung's and Rochelle's.

"I will promise to love, forgive and trust him, no matter what for mistakes he's doing because nobody's perfect. I'm not searching for the perfect man, I'm just searching for the perfect love. And I hope, I will find him soon. Rochelle Martin." she read and smiled. I then took it too and read Minho hyung's side.

"I will promise, to take care of my girl, no matter what's going on. If someone hurts her or even tries it, I won't let it! I will protect her 'till the end~ Choi Minho." Wow~ Hyung is good in English...

"You wanna do one too?" I suddenly asked. Charlene shook her head.

"Wae?" I asked.

"It's for couples..." she then said. I lowered my hard in disappointment. Charlene laughed and cupped my face like a doll to lift my head.

"Cheer up! You can do it with your girlfriend or wife in the future," she told me with a smile.

Charlene...I don't even think of it to do it with another girl until I have you...


	24. Last Goodbye...

**Charlene's POV:**

"Cheer up! You can do it with your girlfriend or wife in the future." I never thought I would say something like this. All I knew was, my heart. I have to watch out from now on.

"Miss?" I turned my head and saw Sulli with widened eyes.

"Ch...Charlene?" she asked shocked but still with a grin. Taemin then also turned.

"O...oppa~"

"Hey, Sulli! Watcha doin'?" Taemin asked her.

"Nothing much...I'm here to visit someone but I can't find the way..." she answered him and showed him the address. Taemin then showed her the direction. Sulli bowed at us and went.

**Taemin's POV:**

It was 9 PM when we headed back to Yoogeun's apartment. Charlene yawned and laid down on the couch. I chuckled and was about to carry her to the bedroom when my phone suddenly rang.

"Yeobseyo?...Oh. Okay!...Bye!" I hung up and lowered my head to hers. Her face looked peaceful when she's sleeping. My face got nearer to hers. Suddenly my phone rang again.

"Yeobseyo?" I answered annoyed.

"Taemin! You have to come now! Manager hyung still isn't here and you have to pack your stuff NOW!" Key hyung demanded.

"Nae hyung~ See ya later!" I said and hung up. I lowered for the last time my face to hers and pecked her lips. I then headed back to the dorm.


	25. Shopping with Mrs Jung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Quick Note:** Jay is Yoogeun's father.

**Your POV:**

I woke up at 10 AM. I then smelled something delicious. I went into the kitchen and found Mrs Jung cooking.

"Oh, hi there sweetie!" she greeted me with a smile.

"Morning Mrs Jung~," I said with a sleepy voice

"Where's Elizabeth?" I then asked.

"She went out first. Are you hungry?" she then asked and I nodded. She told me to sit down and served me the food after a while. I ate with full delight. It's yummy! English breakfast!

"Yoogeun is at school already~," she told me and I responded with "Oh...". She then sat down across me and began to eat too.

"So. Any plans for the next months?" she then asked. I shrugged and continued to eat.

"Jay told me about your ECG results." she suddenly said. I looked up to her and she nodded.

"Don't worry about it! You still have time! Besides life is always short~" she told me and I sighted.

"By the way! Do you know what I've heard?" she then whispered. I shrugged.

"Taemin likes you~"

WHAT?! How come he likes a girl like me?!

"From where do...do you know this?" I asked her with widened eyes.

"It's a rumour around the idols. Since Jay is working in Starship Entertainment, he heard from Boyfriend about you and Taemin. Is it true that you're together?" she asked me curiously. My eyes widened.

"So...is it now true?" she asked me again. I shook my head and she lowered hers.

"And I thought it's real..." she pouted. I laughed at her reaction.

"What? You two look cute together," she exclaimed and I smiled at Mrs Jung.

"You know what? I should take you with me today!" she cheered and I raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon girl! Change into your jeans and we will go SHOPPING!!!" she said. And pulled me to the bedroom. I changed into my usual clothes. Simple but nice. I got out again and put on my shoes. Mrs Jung took our bags and we both got out of the apartment.

**In the mall...**

**Narrator's POV:**

"Omo~ Look at this!" Mrs Jung said and pointed at the wedding dress.

"It looks beautiful!" Charlene said and they looked at each other. Suddenly they both began to laugh. Mrs Jung then stopped and sighed.

"I wish I could wear again a dress like this..." she said and touched the glass. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind.

"Promise me one thing!" she suddenly said. Charlene gave her a confused look. "Promise me to wear this dress when you're getting married!" she said with a huge smile. Charlene blinked a few times.

"C'mon! Just that one favour! And invite us too okay?" she said and Charlene nodded slowly. She then squealed like a little girl and hugged her tight.

"Mrs Jung-"

"Call me mum!" she demanded and glared at the young girl.

*Wow...weird woman...* Charlene thought and nodded.

"Okay. Um...mum...but what if I don't get married?" she asked Mrs Jung but she glared once again at Charlene.

"Don't you ever say those words again!" she whispered.

"Haha! Why should I?" Charlene laughed sarcastically.

"C'mon! There are still other shops!" she said and pulled Charlene towards another shop.

Suddenly they heard a scream. They turned their heads and the person hugged Charlene.

"Ate Catherine?" Charlene asked surprised.

"Hey girl~ I missed you!!!" she whined and let go of her.

"I missed you too!" Catherine laughed.

"By the way, may I introduce you Yoogeun's mother?" Charlene continued.

"Mum, this Catherine," she said and they shook hands.

"Oh my! It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mrs Jung!!!" Catherine squealed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mrs Jung smiled.

"What are you doing here in Korea?" Charlene then asked.

"Vacation." Catherine simply replied.

"With whom?"

"With my boyfriend," Catherine answered Charlene with a grin.

"Oh! I have to go now! See you next time!" Catherine cheered and disappeared from their sight.

"We should continue too. There are still many other shops I wanna show!" Mrs Jung cheered and pulled Charlene to the next shop.


	26. Talk with Mama Lee

**Taemin's POV:**

I miss Charlene... I miss her so badly... Should I visit her? No, she would maybe yell at me. Should I call her? No, I'm not even allowed to because of Key hyung. He told umma to watch over me... Should I- WHAT THE HELL?! What am I doing again?! Creeping around like there's no tomorrow?! Leave it Lee Taemin! She's not yours! Why should I chase after her?! I mean, okay! She looks pretty, is clumsy, can be nice, looks sometimes sexy, is loyal to her friends and family, her smiling looks sweet, her lips taste good, my heart is fluttering when I'm even thinking about her...

EOTTEOKHAE?!?!?! I can't stop it!!! I can't stop thinking about her! I can't stop talking about her! I can't stop LOVING HER!!!

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said and umma came in.

"Hey there~ What's wrong with my baby boy?" umma asked and sat down on the bed.

"Umma, why are you still calling me baby? I'm also not calling you Mrs." I said and she chuckled. She ruffled my hair and smiled at me.

"Why are you like this for the past few weeks? Since you came home, you're always angry. You look depressed, you're not in the mood to talk nor to eat. What's wrong?" she asked worried with a serious look. I sighted.

"Do you still remember a few years ago when I told you about the three girls we were chatting with?" I asked her and she looked at me surprised.

"Waeyo? Is one of them mean to you? Is someone hurting one of my babies?" umma asked and laid down beside me.

"No~ No one is hurting me. One of the girls made me fall for her...?" I whispered hoping that she hadn't heard anything.

"Wait. WHAT?!" she yelled and shot up.

"You fell for one of them?!" she screamed with her eyes and mouth wide open. I sat up and cupped her face.

"Nae umma. I fell for one of them." I said.

"Show her to me," she said and smirked. I gulped and took my phone out. I showed her a picture of Charlene.

"She looks pretty!!!" umma squealed and clapped her hands. I knew it...

"Why are you always hiding the good girls from us?" she pouted.

"Because I'm scared of it, that you would shoo them away." I laughed and she gave me a disgusted face.

"Aish~ Why are both of my sons like this?" she asked and laid down again.

"Anyways, tell me something about her." she cheered. I laid down beside umma and told her about Charlene.

In the end, she told me this:

"Taemin-ah~ Do you know how glad I am that you finally found that type of girl which I was looking for too? I mean, she's an average teenage girl who's not a nerd nor a punk, emo or smoker! She's three years younger which is perfect as an ideal girlfriend for you. Comes from another country. I mean, it's important to preserve the Lee line. Most of all, to spread it also to other countries."

"UMMA!!!" I yelled and she began to laugh.

"Calm down! It was just a joke! Anyways, she looks pretty, knows what she wants and she's biased into MY SON!!! I mean, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! She's not even that type of girl who's always making aegyo like YOU!" she said.

"Umma~~~" I whined and tugged her on her t-shirt.

"Nooouh~ That one was a joke. I like your aegyo and you know that~" she said and cupped my face.

Umma then kissed my forehead and hugged me. I buried my head into her neck.

"I'm even glad that she's not one of those types like your former classmate." she continued. I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow.

"You know. Your classmate. I forgot her name actually." umma said. I gave her a questioning face. She rolled her eyes.

"When I first met her, she always glared at me. You know why. Everyone knew that I came to 'protect' you from evil things. She even tried to flirt with you!" umma said. My eyes widened.

"Flirt with me?" I asked her surprised and she nodded.

"Yeah. On that day, she also tried to get nearer to you. She always bumped into you, watched you like a stalker and always took pictures with you like a fangirl when you agreed." she said and I nodded slowly.

"However, I then talked with her the next time I saw her. And until know, she still hates me for it." How does she wanna know that that girl still hates her for it?

"Umma, I have a question..." I then said and turned my head to her.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

"Is it possible for an idol to fall for a fan?" I asked her with curiosity.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not an idol," she told me and raised an eyebrow. I sighted.

"Hey~ You're old enough to know it by yourself. If you've fallen for her, then it's obvious that an idol can fall for a fan. So, what's the question?" umma told me and smiled weakly.

**Mrs Lee's POV:**

"Umma, do you think Charlene would love me back?" Taemin suddenly asked. I looked at my little grown up son surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well...you know that I was her number one bias and I still am. What if she just loves me because I'm an idol and not the real me." I caressed his hair and smiled at him.

"Don't worry~ Key sent me a video of you guys while playing fake couple and looked like, she had feelings for you," I told him.

"Umma-"

"Stop asking Taemin. To ask questions is good, but too many can also hold you from confessing your feelings. Now go to sleep or I will call your brother." I chuckled and stood up.

"Thanks!" my boy said and smiled at me. I smiled back and got out of his room.

**Taemin's POV:**

Umma is right. I shouldn't ask too many questions...


	27. Letters for Mrs Jung

**Charlene's POV:**

It's been more than a MONTH since I've seen those SHINee boys! Where the heck are they?! What are they doing? Are they planning to shoo me away or what?! I then felt someone tapping my back. I turned my head and saw Rochelle smiling at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing..." I told her and sighed.

"Cheer up Charlene! Tomorrow is your 19th birthday! Don't mess it up yourself up because of depressions~" she told me and pouted. I smiled and pinched her cheeks.

"You know I hate this!" she exclaimed. I laughed and she started to haunt me. I ran into Yoogeun's parents' room and locked it. I sat down on the bed and found a folded piece of paper. I then took it and started to read it.

_Dear Mrs Jung,_

_or better say noona :)  
I've sent you the tickets for our concert because I want you to take Charlene and Rochelle along. I hope you can do it. Anyways, how's Yoogeun? Does he miss me already??_

_Yours sincerely,  
Kibum :D_

Seriously, why did I even started with it?? It's just a letter from Key. I laid down on the bed and sighed. I pressed the letter on my chest and closed my eyes.

**Rochelle's POV:**

Mrs Jung came into the apartment with Yoogeun.

"Mrs Jung!" I yelled and ran towards her like a little kid, who lost something.

"What is it?" she asked me and smiled.

"Charlene pinched my cheek and I want to take revenge!" I told her with a fist. Mrs Jung chuckled.

"Where is she now?" she asked me and I pointed at their bedroom. She took a key from her pocket out and unlocked the room. I thanked her and began to yell.

"HOW DARE YOU P-" I saw Charlene sleeping on the bed while holding something. I went towards her and took that something. It was a letter. I read it. Okay, Key?

I then saw another piece of paper in the frame of a picture. I couldn't hold my curiosity, so I took the frame. To my surprise was it a picture of Taemin and Charlene. He was hugging her and they both laughed. I wonder from where Mrs Jung got this. I then took the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Mrs Jung,_

_please take good care of Charlene. I hope she's doing fine. I never really cared for someone like this before, except for Yoogeun, but...that's another story...  
Anyways, as thank you, take the picture. It's usually the only picture I have from us, but since you're taking care, keep it._

_Yours, Taemin_

My eyes widened. Taemin wrote to her?! When was this?! I looked at the top and found the date. October 11, 2015...But why is he writing a few weeks after they disappeared from Charlene's sight prepared for the concert? Mrs Jung came into the room and sat down beside me.

"You found it~," she said and looked at the picture with a smile.

"Taemin sent this to you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I don't even know why he's giving me one of his most precious things..." Mrs Jung told me and I responded with "Oh~". She then told me to go sleeping beside Charlene. I obeyed and took our blankets and pillows from the other room.

"Sleep tight sweetie~," she said and I held my thumb up while lying. I then fell asleep after a few minutes.


	28. The maknae got owned by a little girl!

**Meanwhile...**

**Key's POV:**

We were all in our favourite practice room. I was sitting on the floor and was drooling. No joke! Why should I? It's ew. I was just sitting, let's say it like this. Minho was phoning with someone else, Onew hyung was sleeping on the floor and Jonghyun hyung is nearly falling asleep while sitting.

Suddenly the door opened. At first, we didn't pay attention. But then, we heard our maknae's voice. We all stood up and attacked him with a group hug.

"Okay, okay!!! You can let go now!" he screamed but we didn't listen to him.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I yelled as I let go off him.

"Do you know how worried we were?!" Minho yelled too.

"Don't ever go out of the house where we are without our permission." Onew hyung said. We all stared at him. He looked serious. Suddenly he burst out in laughter.

"Ahahahaha!!! You must see your faces!!!" he said and pointed at us. I gave him a disgusted look and went on position. Minho took his arm down and Jonghyun hyung was talking with Taemin.

**Narrator's POV:**

SHINee practised for the rest of the day. When they finally finished practising, their manager invited them to sleepover at his house since it's already late. His wife came along with their little daughter Minji. She went towards Taemin and hugged him tightly.

"Oppa~ I mish you." she pouted and he pinched her cheeks.

"I missed you too~," he told her with a smile.

"Unnie is waiting for you," Minji told him. Taemin raised an eyebrow.

"Which unnie?" he asked her.

"We visited them yesterday." the manager's wife said and Taemin nodded.

"Why does unnie miss me?" he asked Minji. She whispered into his ear: "Because she likes you.", and chuckled. Taemin's eyes grew bigger in shock and let go off her.

"Umma! Taemin oppa likes unnie!!!" she beamed and ran towards her mother with a huge grin.

"Woooaaaahhh!!!" Key screamed.

"The maknae just got owned by a little girl!!!" Minho laughed.

"Hell, man!!!" Jonghyun yelled with his mouth wide open.

"Huh?" They all turned their attention Onew.

"Please tell me you just pretend to sleep," Jonghyun said and Onew rubbed his eyes. He then yawned.

"Why should I pretend, if I'm tired?" he asked in a sleepy tone. They all sighted and got out of the practice room.


	29. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: There's a possibility of odd jumpers between different scenes, especially while they perform. I used to have videos for the various stages, however, I decided to remove those years ago and never bothered to edit the chapter itself.

**Next day...**

**Narrator's POV:**

All SHINee members were rushing through the dorm. They came back to get their things. When they got all their stuff, they went to the building where they're performing their last concert. They practised for one to two hours and then got ready. All of them were nervous. The manager's wife wished them luck. Before Taemin got out, she stopped him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked. She put a necklace around his neck and held his hands.

"Number 355. Don't forget to smile when you see her," she said and smiled. Taemin smiled back and bowed.

"Kamsahamnida," he said and got out.

**Meanwhile...**

All the girls were running through the whole apartment to prepare for the concert. Yoogeun and his father were the only ones who were chilling.

"Yoogeun-ah~ Do you think Taemin appa will be happy to see Charlene noona?" Mr Jung asked Yoogeun. Yoogeun nodded.

"Taemin hyung will love it!" he cheered. Mr Jung stared at his son surprised.

"Since when are you calling them hyung?" he asked.

"Since I decided to. To call them appa would make them feel old..." Yoogeun answered his father. Mr Jung nodded slowly. After a while, all the girls got ready. They all got into the van and made their way to the concert.

**The concert...**

All the fans were screaming around, though their idols weren't still on stage. Suddenly the hall got dark. The only thing which was making some light, we're the pearlescent green light sticks. Then the big screen went on. It introduced all the SHINee members.

Suddenly the sound of a guitar came. Drums filled the hall. Out from nowhere, their voices came. Everyone cheered as Jonghyun appeared on stage in a cage. All the other members were chained against a wall. They pulled their hands away from the wall and jumped on the safe ground. Then they began to sing the rock version of Lucifer.

After the song, they all bowed and greeted the screaming crowd.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO! JEONEUN SHINEE IMNIDA!!" they said and waved their hands. Girls went crazy and some of them even began to cry.

"I'm tofu sangtae leader Onew!"

"I'm dancing maknae Taemin!"

"Bling Bling Jonghyun here!"

"Flaming charisma Minho available!"

"Diva umma Key on stage!" They introduced themselves.

"Anyways, welcome to our last concert dear fans!" Minho cheered with the audience.

"Also if you all aren't any more teenagers, we still love you guys!!" Jonghyun screamed and waved his hands at the crowd.

"I have one important question!" Onew suddenly said. They all looked at him with curiosity. He turned his attention back to the fans.

"DO YOU WANT US SEE SINGING OR NOT?!?!" he yelled. They all yelled yes back.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" he yelled once again. The audience screamed, yelled and cried.

"Okay then! Boys!" he said and they all nodded.

Music began to play. This time, it was Ring Ding Dong. Onew made a mistake in the song. The audience laughed with glee. Ready or Not then came.

The boys enjoyed their last concert with their heart. No one ever saw them like this. When Onew saw a fan crying, he told her not to cry.

A-Yo was the next song. The boys cheered and jumped to the song along with like little kids. Suddenly, it poured confetti on stage and in the audience. The fans were fascinated by the sudden surprise. "Since today is our last concert, we also want to do one special fan service!" Key then said. The audience got excited. They began to talk about what would it be. "Anyways, how are you all?" Minho then asked. The people said "Fine!" "Okay" "Stressed," "Not really in the mood" and many other things. "For those who are not fine, please come up on stage!" Jonghyun said and the fans did, what they were told to do.

To their surprise, there weren't many. Maybe ten people? They then began. The ninth person sat down on the chair which Taemin prepared. "So! What's your problem, pretty lady?" Jonghyun asked. The girl started to talk. "I broke up with my boyfriend just a few days ago, because of something. I-I didn't mean to say those words to him!" Suddenly the girl started crying. Onew comforted her and gave her the tissues he had in his pocket. "Honey, if you do love your boyfriend, why don't you just apologise to him?" Jonghyun asked and bent down. The girl started to cry even more. Minho came and comforted her too. "Sshh~ It's okay~," he said.

Mrs Jung, Rochelle, Charlene, Elizabeth and Key also cried. "Hey! Don't cry or I'm going to hit you!" Rochelle told Charlene and she laughed while crying. "Hit me. I need it right now~" Charlene said. But instead of hitting, Rochelle hugged Charlene and they both cried their hearts out.

"I-I don't even know if he would forgive me!" the girl told Jonghyun. "Give it a try~ Maybe he's watching or listening to the radio right now," Jonghyun said and gave her the mic. The girl took it. "B-...babe~ If you're watching right now, listening to the radio or even if you're here right now...*sobs*...please forgive me~ I...I-I didn't mean to say those words!" The girl stopped and buried her face in Onew's lap. She cried like there's no tomorrow. All the SHINee members comforted her. Suddenly a male voice shouted from the audience. "Who was that?" Onew asked and got out of the group hug. A boy ran up on stage with teary eyes and all the others let go off the girl. She immediately shot up from her seat and hugged the boy. "Gosh! I thought you already forgot me." the girl whispered. The boy shook his head with a smile. "Why should I forget about the best thing which ever happened to me?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

The people cheered and clapped their hands. Some of them also cried. "See Taemin, this is real love," Jonghyun whispered to the maknae still watching the young pair hugging each other. The boy then turned his attention to SHINee. "Hey...um...thanks, guys. I wouldn't be able to be with her again if you wouldn't have done that fan service." the boy said and bowed. SHINee bowed too and the pair got off stage. "Wow..." Key said. "So, since we 'helped' a pair to come together again, we now call the last please," Onew said and they all nodded. Suddenly a woman came on stage. It was none other than Mrs Jung.

Key smiled like a fool and pushed Jonghyun aside. "So Miss~~ What is your problem?" he asked emphasising the word 'your'. Mrs Jung took the microphone. "Well, I have those three girls in my apartment. Two of then have a boyfriend but the middle one had one... I think she fell in love with a certain boy..." Mrs Jung said. Charlene's eyes widened. "Hey Rochelle, is she talking about me?" she asked and Rochelle shrugged. "I think so. You're the only one from us three who had a boyfriend," she said and turned her attention back to the stage.

"Miss, what's the boy's name?" Jonghyun asked curiously. "His name starts with T. I can't remember him right now..." Mrs Jung said and he nodded. "Miss, how can we help you to solve this problem?" Minho then asked. "Usually, nobody can. I just wish for her that she will tell the boy as soon as possible. I have to admit, all three of them are like my daughters. I wished for one when I was pregnant, but now I have a son..." Mrs Jung told the boys and faked an upset face. "Thank you, Miss, for your contribution," Jonghyun said and Key helped Mrs Jung to get down.

"Do you think it worked?" he asked her. "I don't know either. Let's hope it clicked by both of them," she whispered and went towards the girls.

"Since our concert is nearing an end, we want to announce something important," Taemin said. They all gave him a curious look. Even the other SHINee members. "Our manager told me that we will hold our last fan meeting tomorrow. So, for everyone interested, come back here tomorrow. Since it's our last, you can take pictures with us, ask for autographs and talk with us." Taemin said and looked down. The audience began to talk. "Taemin, you forgot something." Key mouthed to him. "Let him hyung. It's better to leave this decision in his own hands." Minho whispered. Key sighed and looked down.

They then sang the last songs. When they've finished, they thanked their fans for coming and went backstage.

**Taemin's POV:**

We all went backstage. Pabo...I'm such a...I'M SUCH A GREAT DUMBASS!!! I grabbed a mic and ran out back on the stage. "Charlene?" I asked. All eyes were fixed on me. Even from my hyungs. "Who is that?" "What's Taemin doing?" People started to talk and to ask questions. I sighed heavily. What if she doesn't accept it? I mean...I'm confessing her in front of a thousand people! It would be embarrassing if she rejects me! I then felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Minho hyung with an assuring smile. I took a deep breath and held the mic right in front of my lips.

"I...I have to announce something important..." I shuttered. DAMN MAN!! Why did I just shutter?! I looked around the audience. No sign of her...

**Charlene's POV:**

I was about to get out with the others when I heard my name being called. I turned my head and saw Taemin on stage with a mic. Just him, none other. Suddenly Minho also came on stage and patterned Taemin on his shoulder with a smile which says "Just tell them~". "I...I have to announce something important..." Taemin then shuttered. I got curious and stood there wanting him to continue.

"There is this g...girl which I've been liking for years..." he continued. Okay, now I'm getting curious. He sighed and sat down on the floor of the stage. "She...I don't know how it came to it that I fell for her, but she somehow has this power to make me happy doesn't matter in which mood I am. There's also this stomach thing. Do you know what I mean?" he asked and the people said yes. "Anyways, I...I-I wanna tell you guys, I hope you guys accept her," he said and stood up again. "Taemin! How does the girl look like?" one of the fans asked. He smiled and spoke again. "She will be maybe not the prettiest girl for some of you, but for me, she's...perfect," he said. I my heart fluttered already. though I don't know whom he means...

"How's her personality?" another girl asked. "Let's say, she's tough but can be sometimes really stubborn. She tells other people what she thinks and I don't think that most of the boys here would like her." Taemin answered and chuckled. I swear, I'm dying here right now. "And what's her name?" someone on the stage suddenly asked. We all turned our attention to the left of the stage. It was Key with a huge grin. "You guys really wanna know her name?" Taemin asked and the audience cheered yes. "But promise me one thing, guys. If someone is going to hurt her, I'm going to hurt the one," he said and held his index finger up. They all nodded. "Is there Charlene Alonzo?" he asked and they all gave him a weird look. My heart skipped a beat as I heard my name escaping from his lips.

**Taemin's POV:**

"Is there Charlene Alonzo?" I asked. My hands were shaking and I sweated. "Taemin, we're going to find her." Jonghyun hyung said and I nodded. They all went down except for me. Even manager hyung and his wife went down. I know that I'm going to be dead because of my contract. But who cares? At least I know her feelings towards me.

**Narrator's POV:**

All the SHINee members plus the manager's wife and daughter were looking for Charlene. They were all screaming her name out and asking how she looks like. "Charlene!" "Yo! Daughter!!" "Chicken GFF the 2nd!!" "Charlene?!" they all screamed. "Where is she?" "Who is she?" "How does she look like?" the audience asked the members.

Charlene stood there on her spot, not even moving an inch. She felt someone tugging her sleeve. She looked down and found SHINee's manager's daughter smiling at her. "Unnie~ Oppa is searching for you~" she pouted and Charlene smiled at her. She bent down and caressed her cheek. "Unnie~ Why aren't you going to Taemin oppa?" the daughter asked innocently. Charlene sighed. "Daejin~ Did you know that unnie is a person who can get afraid of such things?" Charlene asked Daejin and she shrugged. "But oppa likes you~~ And I don't want to disappoint him." Daejin pouted again. Charlene pinched her cheeks and smiled weakly at the girl. "Unnie~~ C'mon!" she whined and tugged on Charlene's sleeve. She sighed. "Unnie~ Pwease~~" Daejin pouted and Charlene followed her. She led her unnie to Jonghyun.

"Omo! There you are!" he said and took Charlene by her hand. All the others already gave up searching a few minutes ago. "Charlene!" Key squealed as he approached the three. He then continued for Jonghyun and dragged Charlene on stage. "Wait!" Charlene said and looked at them with innocent eyes. "Are you sure I should do this?" she asked them. Suddenly she saw John, Hyungseok and Anthony behind them with the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked surprised. "We're here to support you of course!" Anthony cheered trying to be her mood up. But it somehow failed. John went to her and took her hands. "Hey~ If you love..." "Taemin?" Minho asked and John thanked him. "If you love Taemin, why aren't you going up? It doesn't seem like you would love him back, do you?" he asked and Charlene stared into his eyes. He caressed her cheek and smiled. John then went towards her and hugged her tight. "If he hurts you, just tell me. You know I'm here for you~" he said and Charlene smiled weakly back. "Hey, Charlene~ Sorry for saying that I hate him. I usually was just jealous of the fact that you liked him back then..." Hyungseok apologised and scratched the back of his neck. Charlene chuckled and hugged him too. "You know what? I don't even regret it to be your fake girlfriend~" she said and let go of him. "You should get up now honey~ Someone is already waiting for you," Jonghyun said and she nodded.

**Charlene's POV:**

I went on stage and saw Taemin walking to and fro with his head down. I went to him. Suddenly the fans began to cheer but others were outraged. He turned his head and smiled at me. He went for me. "Hey~," he said. "Hey~," I told him too. Taemin then took my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. "Charlene...I...I don't..." he stopped and sighed. I gave him a worried look.

**Taemin's POV:**

"Charlene...I...I don't..." I stopped and looked down. How should I tell her my feelings towards her? I turned my heads to my hyungs. "Bend down on your knees!" Key hyung mouthed and I nodded. I bent down on my knees while still holding her hands. Her face turned from a worried one, into a shocked one. "W-...what are you doing?" she asked and wanted to let go of my hands, but I held them tight. "Would you be my girlfriend? Not fake, but my real girlfriend~" I asked her in a soft tone with pleading eyes. Her expression softened.

**Rochelle's POV:**

"Would you be my girlfriend? Not fake, but my real girlfriend~" Taemin asked Charlene. Key's and my mouth were wide open. I then felt someone hugging me from behind. I looked back and saw Minho with a huge smile on his face. "Maybe I should have also confessed to you like that way." he teased me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "No~ I'm even glad that I've already finished my mission," he told me and I pecked his cheek too.

I turned my attention back to the soon-to-be couple. Charlene still didn't give him an answer. Suddenly someone shouted "C'MON GIRL!!! MOMMY IS WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!!!". We all turned our heads and saw a pair with an older boy. "Mrs Lee?" Onew asked surprised. "COME ON LITTLE BROTHER!!! WOOHOOOO!!!" the boy cheered. "Y...yes..." I suddenly heard. I looked on stage again. "WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" I then yelled. Charlene looked at me and gave me a shut-up look. I pouted until Taemin grabbed her face and kissed her while smiling. My eyes widened. I then cheered along with the others. She made it!!! I still can't believe it!!! AAAHHHH!!! My fangirl scream is coming again!

Fans were screaming crazily around. Some of them cheered, another part cried and others were outraged. "OPPAAAA~~~" "How dare she can snap him away from me?!!!" "WOOHOO!!! OPPA HAS FINALLY A GIRLFRIEND!!!" "LONG LIVE THEIR LOVE!!!" they all screamed. I chuckled. "I have to go on stage. Wait backstage for us with the others." Minho winked at me and I nodded.

**Charlene's POV:**

I never knew something like this could happen. I never had the idea to fall for an idol. He parted our lips and smiled at me. I felt myself tearing up and hugged him. I buried my head into his neck. "Happy Birthday, by the way, ~" he whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead. I slapped his arm and he chuckled. "I already thought you forgot it!" I glared. "Do you think I would?" he asked but I didn't answer his question. "You know what? You just stole me my first kiss."

**Taemin's POV:**

"You know what? You just stole me my first kiss." Charlene said and I chuckled. "Why? Not satisfied with it?" I asked her and she hit for the second time my arm. "This is not funny!" she said and glared at me. I laughed. I then felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned my head and saw the other hyungs. I told Charlene to get backstage. She nodded and went backstage.

"I'm proud of you~" Onew hyung whispered into my ear with a smile. "Hey, Taemin! Dare you hurt Charlene." Jonghyun hyung said and I laughed.

"Hey, guys! Thanks once again for coming! And don't forget the meeting tomorrow!!!" Minho hyung cheered and the rest of the audience got out.

We got backstage. Suddenly confetti poured out from nowhere. "CHUKKAHAE!!!" "CONGRATULATION BOYS!!!" "YOU MADE IT!!!" they all cheered and clapped their hands. Jihyun noona went towards me and hugged me tightly. "Omo~ My baby is getting manlier!" she joked and I laughed. "Guys, guys! We still have a birthday kid!" Minhyuk hyung said and we all turned our attention to Charlene. She was staring at us surprised. We then began to sing "Happy Birthday". We cheered after the song and they all hugged her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Since Taemin is from today on her official boyfriend, they should kiss!" Key hyung said and emphasized the word "kiss". They all nodded in agreement. I looked over to Charlene who gulped with widened eyes. I smiled to myself and went towards her. I took her one hand, pulled her towards me and kissed her on her lips. They all clapped their hands and cheered. "Go Taemin! Go Taemin! Go Taemin! Go Taemin!" Rochelle and Key hyung cheered. Suddenly we heard a loud gasp. I pulled off and saw behind me my family with widened eyes. Suddenly umma squealed like a little girl and clapped her hands. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" she squealed and ran towards us. "Omo!!! Yah! Why didn't you tell me she looks that beautiful?!" umma yelled and looked at Charlene. She blushed by her words and all the others laughed.

"Why are you suddenly blushing sweetie? Taemin didn't tell me that you're blushing." I tugged on umma's sleeve. "What? Am I not allowed to ask?" she pouted and hugged me tightly. "Aigo~ I'm so happy he finally got you!" umma told Charlene and she blushed even more.

"Taemin~" I turned my head and saw hyung smiling at me. "Congratulation~ She looks really pretty," he whispered and I thanked him. "Don't hurt her. A girl like her doesn't deserve to be played with." hyung said and I looked at him surprised. "Why? It's true," he exclaimed and wrapped his arm on my shoulder.

"Guys, we should go now." Minho hyung said and we all headed to the SM building back.

**Narrator's POV:**

When they entered the building, confetti poured over them. All the other bands such as 2PM, SNSD, Super Junior, MYNAME, Boyfriend, etc were there. They all congratulated them. L.Joe went towards Charlene and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey." he greeted her. "So...you found him now?" he asked with a sad expression but with a forced smile. Charlene nodded and smiled back. "L.Joe...sorry again for...you know..." Charlene told him. But instead of getting angry, he pulled her to him and hugged her. "At least you've found him now," he whispered with teary eyes and let go of her again. "Why are you crying?" Charlene asked worriedly. "It's nothing..." L.Joe said and wiped his tears away. "Omo, what am I doing?" he laughed. "Hey! If you need someone to talk, just call me." Charlene said and he nodded. Suddenly someone called her.

"CHARLENE!!!" Charlene turned her head and saw Jihae trying to run through the crowd. "I'm sorry! Omo, mianhae! Shisamnida unnie!" Jihae apologised and bowed several times. She then approached Charlene and paced her and with hers. "Where are we going?!" Charlene yelled because of loud music. "I don't know too! I'm just fulfilling someone's wish!" Jihae yelled back. They then got into a van.

During the ride, Jihae covered Charlene's eyes with a scarf. "What the heck are you doing?" Charlene asked. "As I told you before, I'm just fulfilling someone's wish," Jihae answered. After several minutes, Jihae jumped out of the van and pulled Charlene out. "Are you sure I can trust you?" Charlene joked. Jihae rolled her eyes and pulled her towards a dark hall. Charlene put the scarf down.

"What the?! Are you joking or what? It's dark here!" Charlene said but there was no sign of Jihae. Charlene went a few steps back and felt the light switcher.

She switched the light on. Suddenly confetti poured and cheers filled the room. "WOOHOO!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" they all cheered. *No wonder I couldn't find them at the party* Charlene thought and smiled brightly.

**Charlene's POV:**

A smile crept on my face. No wonder I couldn't found them earlier at the party. I then felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned my head and saw Rochelle with a huge grin. "Happy birthday dear cousin~~," she said.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling came up. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Yah~ Don't cry!" Minkyung said and hugged me too. Unfortunately, she also started to cry. "Aigo~ Why are girls always that sensible?" Key asked sarcastically and hugged me too. "Hey! You're also sensible!" I exclaimed and he laughed. "By the way, your boyfriend is waiting for you outside," he said and pulled me out.

While they were all celebrating inside, I got out to watch for Taemin. I then found him talking to L.Joe.

**L.Joe's POV:**

When I arrived at Charlene's party, I found Taemin hyung laying against the fence. I went beside him and watched the ducks swimming in the pond.

"L.Joe. I-" "Dare you to thank me hyung." I interrupted him. He gave me a confused look. "I should usually thank you, not you me," I told him and looked at him. I then turned my attention back to the ducks. "I usually already knew it from the first day on when they arrived that she likes you. I was just too selfish to accept the fact. During my relationship with Charlene, I kinda sensed a hint of disappointment and depression in her. But when she always saw you, it all went away like it never existed..." I told him and he nodded. "L.Joe. I don't want to thank you. I just want to say sorry..." hyung suddenly said. I gave him a confused look. Why is he sorry? For what is he sorry?

"Why that?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "For what I did when I'm near her..." he said. I looked down and cleared my throat. "Don't be. You should be thankful that someone took care of her before you." I said. There then was an awkward silence. Suddenly I heard someone calling Taemin hyung's name. I turned my head and saw Charlene waving her hands at us. I smiled to myself and left first.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I passed her. "I'm just going in. No need to be worried." I told her and continued to walk. I went into the hall where they're all celebrating and looked out of the window where I saw the couple hugging. I envy them, but I'm happy for Charlene...

**Taemin's POV:**

I hear my name being called. I turned my head and saw Charlene walking towards us. L.Joe left and went in again. I smiled weakly at Charlene. She raised an eyebrow. "What's bothering you?" she asked. I sighed and looked at the pond. "Nothing much, just being worried about something..." I told her and looked down. "And...what is it?" she asked and took place beside me. "I'm thinking about it why you said yes..." I told her. She looked at me and then hugged me.

"Don't tell me that Key brought you to any idea," she said and let go. I shook my head. "No, I was the one. But...that's before it all came..." I told her and looked once again down. "I don't know why I'm telling it to you right now, but I liked your personality from the beginning when I became to know you," she told me. I looked up and gave her a questioning face. "Really?" I asked and she nodded. I got closer to her and pecked her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked her and she shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm kinda asking myself why I even fell for an idol..." she said and turned her head to me. I shrugged too. "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked and she cheered with glee. "Yo guys! The guests want a piece of cake! We still need the birthday kid!" Jonghyun hyung yelled and we went in again. "Hey Taemin~," he said in a soft tone and I stopped. A creepy smile appeared on his face. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MAKNAE?! FIRST THE CONFESSION, THEN THE OFFICIAL THING AND AFTER ALL, A KISS?!?!" he yelled and hugged me tightly. "I'm gonna miss you~," he told me and I hugged him back. "Good luck with Charlene and don't get into trouble. And please...take care of both of you," he said and I nodded. I then went beside my girlfriend and she blew the candles.f

Right at that moment when Charlene turned her head to me, I felt someone bumping me from behind and I accidentally kissed her once again.


	30. Supposed-to-be Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Taemin are now over three years in a relationship, living a happy fulfilled life with each other. Sounds wonderful, right? But somehow, something destroys it piece for piece. Something very dangerous. Something which could kill both of you mentally. Something which could even destroy your love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this fan fiction, I originally wanted to add a sequel to it, but after having that long break, I decided not to continue. It would've been about the hardships Taemin and Charlene have to go through in their relationship. Since I do not plan on writing any sort of sequel, I will enlighten you guys with the first three chapters which I have already written back then. Until then, enjoy the cringe!
> 
> P.S.: This was originally a Reader x Taemin fan fiction. I changed it from a blank space to Charlene Alonzo about a month after first publishing this story.

**\---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**   
**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME BACK!**   
**\---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**Your POV:**

It's been years since Taemin and I got together. I just finished college and I'm now on my way back to Korea. What I studied? Psychology. I wanna become a kindergarten nurse, though I know I don't have much time because of my heart issues. I'm in the airport with Rochelle just getting out of the airport. I'm kinda nervous. Why? Because I'm expecting someone else and I think you know whom I mean.

My hand began to tremble. Suddenly I felt a grip on it. I looked to the side.

"Don't worry~ I bet he's also nervous," Rochelle told me and smiled. I smiled back and started looking around when we got out of the airport. Suddenly I saw him...

"_____!!!" he yelled and ran towards me. The others ran also to the same direction behind him.

"HEY!" I cheered and let my things fall to hug him.

"I missed you~," I said and buried my head into his neck.

"I missed you too~," he told me and kissed my forehead before helping me with my luggage. I looked at Rochelle. She grinned at me.

"What?" I asked her and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing~ You two just look adorable." she chuckled and put her arm on my shoulder.

"We should go now before we get into traffic," Minho said and we all made our way to their cars.

"And? How was it without me?" Rochelle asked Minho and he laughed.

"I kinda felt lonely without you~" he pouted and she chuckled.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked curiously.

"She's helping Mrs Jung at home," Onew answered me.

"You know what? Since we're all here, we should celebrate it!" Key suggested.

"You have to wait until we're at Yoogeun's apartment." Jonghyun laughed.

"We're sleeping again at Yoogeun's?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Wae yo? Wanna sleep in our ex dorm, like last time?"

"Yeah~ While Taemin hugging you because you hugged his arm!" Onew laughed and I slapped his arm.

"Yo guys! Could you stop hitting each other?" Minho demanded from the driver's seat.

"By the way! How's John?" Key then asked.

"She's doing fine~," I told him.

"I heard he has a girlfriend," Jonghyun asked and I nodded.

"We're here!!!" Onew cheered and we got out of the car.

**In the apartment...**

**Narrator's POV:**

Taemin knocked on the door. It opened. Suddenly you all saw a bunch of girls and boys running frantically from there to there. You smiled to yourself. One of them then stopped, looked at you and the girl's jaw dropped.

"_____!!!" Jihae screamed and hugged you tight. The other ran also and they attacked you with hugs.

"Nice to see you again guys!" you laughed.

"_____~," Elizabeth said and hugged you too.

"What's up?" you asked her.

"I'm doing fine," she said and you nodded slowly.

Meanwhile, the others were talking to each other while Key stood there at the door and sighed. Minkyung kinda felt sorry for him and went towards him.

"Kibum...are you okay?" she asked him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" he suddenly asked her. Minkyung shrugged.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked.

"I don't know if I even have any plans tomorrow..." she said.

"Hyung. Will you come with us tomorrow?" Minho whispered to Key. He shrugged.

"AAAHHH!!!" they all turned their heads. Suddenly they began to laugh.

"Taemin! C'mon, let it!! You know I-AAAHHH!!!" you screamed as Taemin tickled you.

"HELP!!!" you screamed again but they all just continued to laugh. Taemin then stopped and laughed too. You glared at him.

"You know I hate this!" you whined and turned your back to him. He took you by your waist from behind and pulled you nearer to him.

"You've changed a lot~" Taemin whispered into your ear and smiled at himself.

"Oh yeah! I also have fans now!" you cheered and took your phone out.

"Wow, since when?" Taemin asked surprised.

"Since my 19th birthday," you said and read the new posts on your accounts.

_**Im Mina @ minima • 3d** _   
_**@charlonzo** annyeong unnie! how are you? hope taemin doesn't make any trouble ^^_

_**faithfullpeace403** hello dongsaengie! if you have any problems, i'm here for you! btw my name is izzy ;)_

_**iwantfun asked:** hi there! question, how can i make a boy fall in love with me if he doesn't even know me?_

_**Kisa Yamato posted on your wall** _   
_Are you really SHINee Lee Taemin's girlfriend? If yes then...wow...I thought more about it that Sulli would become his gf... :/_

"Why should Sulli be my girlfriend?" Taemin asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know either..." you answered him and put your phone back.

"Anyways~ Wanna go with Romin and Minkey somewhere tomorrow?" you asked and turned your body.

"Um...maybe, why not?" Taemin shrugged and kissed your nose.

"I should get used to the kissing thing again." you chuckled and kissed your boyfriend's lips.

"You should," Taemin said and kissed you back.

"By the way. Do your parents know about it?" he asked. You nodded.

"Yeah~ But they wanna see you officially and since another party is coming near, I should introduce you to them," you said.

"Another party?"

"Rochelle's and Jihyun's." Taemin nodded slowly.

"By the way, ~ Taemin, why _____? I mean, she's stubborn sometimes, can be annoying and is always nagging." Elizabeth laughed as she sat down on her boyfriend's lap.

"Hey! I'm not nagging!" you said and glared at your cousin.

"Agree!" Key said and Jonghyun slapped his head.

"Hyung~~"

"Don't be so mean to her!" Jonghyun demanded and you all laughed.

"I don't know~ Ask herself," Taemin said and shrugged.

"How should I know it?" you asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! I know why!" Hyungseok squealed and raised his hand.

"There are usually many reasons why a boy would fall for her," he said.

"Then tell us some," Elizabeth said.

"First of all, LOOK AT HER! Isn't she pretty?!"

"Ehem..." Elizabeth said.

"What? It's just my opinion." Hyungseok exclaimed.

"He's right~" Taemin whispered into your ear.

"You don't only look pretty, but sexy as well," he said and smirked. You gave him a disgusted face.

"Why? Not on our side? Should I say you're ugly?" Taemin joked and you hit his chest lightly.

"I wouldn't even call you ugly, you know?" he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because for me, you're perfect~," he said and you blushed.

"Since when are you blushing?"

"Since I'm with YOU! By the way, since when are you flirting with me?"

"Since I started to love you~"

"And since when did you start to love me?"

"Since you cried in front of me for the first time~"

"I'm kinda getting upset because of you..."

"Wae yo? Is something bugging you?"

"No, nothing~"

"Don't lie to me _____."

"I...you know I have to say goodbye soon..."

"Don't say something like this~ It hurts me to hear you saying this~~"

"But you know it..."

"Wanna go out with me?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Just somewhere else," he said and kissed your lips.

"I missed it to kiss you~," Taemin told you in a soft tone and smiled.

**\---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**   
**CHAPTER 2: VISITING TEEN TOP**   
**\---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**Narrator's POV:**

You and Taemin went for a walk through the streets.

"Why are you always saying such things?" Taemin then asked you.

"Because I'm afraid you would forget it..."

"Why should I?"

"I don't know either..." Taemin sighted.

"Where shall we go?" he then asked.

"I don't know either."

"What about visiting TEEN TOP? I'm sure, they missed you." Taemin chuckled.

"You know what? I miss them too!" you said and you both headed to Niel's home.

**At Niel's home...**

**Taemin's POV:**

_____ rang the doorbell and Ricky opened it. His eyes widened and he hugged her tight.

"GUYS!!! _____ IS HERE!!!" he screamed and pulled both of us in. They all attacked her with hugs and tickled her.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, OKAY GUYS!!!" she laughed. I chuckled and went towards them. CAP hyung helped me to remove the boys.

"Omona! Do you have a present for me?" Niel asked excitingly, but _____ shook her head.

"Sorry~," she told him and he pouted.

"Yah hyung! Your girlfriend is boring!" he suddenly said and I laughed.

"Hey! I forgot it at Yoogeun's!" _____ whined and slapped Niel's arm.

"Omo~ You're here!" another female voice said. I turned my head and saw Mrs Ahn smiling at us.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" I greeted her and bowed.

"Aigo, don't be so formal. You two part of our family! By the way, do you two wanna eat?" she then asked us. We nodded and followed Mrs Ahn into the kitchen.

"Umma! Wait for me!" Niel screamed and they all ran behind us.

I sat down between Changjo and L.Joe because Niel dragged _____ between him and Ricky.

"_____! Taste that one!" Niel said and shoved a full spoon of strawberry ice cream into my girlfriend's mouth.

"Niel! Don't feed me that much!" _____ told him. Ricky pulled her arm.

"Yeah hyung! Don't be so rude! She still needs to taste that one!" he said and also stuffed ice cream.

"Hyung, I think it's better to pull _____ away from them..." L.Joe whispered.

"Just let them. They missed her a lot. I don't think it will end well if we just snatch her away from them." CAP hyung whispered. I smiled to myself and watched how the two continued to feed her. I met eyes with _____. She gave me that pleading look. I chuckled and just continued to eat.

After we've finished eating, we got back to Yoogeun with TEEN TOP.

"Have fun!" Mrs Ahn said and we all jumped into the bus.

"_____! Wanna play 'I see something which you can't see'?" Ricky asked. _____ shook her head and took a seat beside me.

"Hey~ What's up?" I asked her with a smile stuck on my face and put my arm on her shoulder.

"Nothing much. Why didn't you help me earlier?" she asked.

"I can't just pull you away from people who were missing you," I told her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Hyung~ Can I talk to you later on?" Changjo whispered from behind. I nodded. I then looked at the girl to my left. Wow...she's sleeping. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

**Chunji's POV:**

Taemin hyung kissed _____'s forehead. I chuckled and nudged L.Joe.

"Yah~ Do you still like _____?" I asked him. He gave me that huh look. I pointed with my lips at the half sleepy couple. He sighed and turned his head to the window. I take it as a yes. I sighted too and looked again at the couple. Really sweet, that's all I can say!

**Narrator's POV:**

When you all arrived at Yoogeun's, Taemin carried you bridal style to the bedroom where you slept the last time you visited Korea. He then got out again.

"How long is she sleeping now?" Rochelle asked him.

"About 30 minutes," he told her and she nodded.

"ROCHELLE!" Niel suddenly screamed.

"NIIIEEL!" Rochelle screamed too and they both hugged each other.

"Omo! Why are you still so short?!" he pouted and Rochelle hit his arm.

"Hey! I'm still growing man!" she exclaimed. Minho hugged her from behind.

"And she's mine~" he whispered in a sexy yet dangerous tone. Rochelle blushed madly.

"Aww~ You two are the perfect match!" he grinned and pinched Rochelle's cheek.

"Niel~~~" she whined and he ran away. Rochelle didn't bother to run since she was still in Minho's arms.

"Tomorrow family?" Minho suddenly asked. Rochelle nodded.

**\---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**   
**CHAPTER 3: JONGHYUN'S PROMISE**   
**\---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**The next day...**

**Your POV:**

I woke up early. I looked at the watch. 7 AM...maybe I should buy something. I tried to stand up but got stopped by a groan. I turned my head and saw Taemin sleeping like a baby. I smiled to myself and kissed his cheek. I then got out of his hug and got ready for going out.

I bought eggs and bacon. When I came back, I cooked English breakfast. It's been so long I've made it the last time. I set the table and got out to watch TV. Suddenly there was this drama movie again which I've seen when I was in Korea the last time. I cried again like there's no tomorrow but got stopped by a sudden hug. I looked up and saw Jihae smiling at me. She took a seat beside me and we both cried. Suddenly we heard a groan.

"Yah! Who's watching TV that early?" I recognised that it was Key. Suddenly he already was sitting beside us in a second.

"Don't tell me that's 'Know Me'?!" he squealed and we all three hugged tight.

The drama is about a girl who gets involved in a car accident due to her time she has a break with her boyfriend. She loses part of her memories. And one of them is her boyfriend. He tries to make her remember him, but in the final, she's getting married to the son of her father's business partner although she finally realises her feelings for the boy.

The best thing is, the boy whom she forgets is Chunji.

My heart was thumbing during the whole movie. It's one of the best I've ever seen before! Suddenly we heard another groan. I didn't bother to look 'cause I was too much into this movie now. I then felt the others letting go off me and another hug came. It was familiar to me. I hugged the person back and buried my head into his neck.

"Shhh~ Why are you always crying when I'm not around?" he asked me and I looked up. He kissed my forehead and I hugged him even tighter.

"Hey, Taemin! Wanna eat?" Minho then asked. Taemin looked down at me and I nodded. We both stood up and headed into the kitchen. We all ate with delight.

"Any plans for today?" Jonghyun then asked. Nearly all of us shook our heads.

"And I thought that at least Taemin and _____ have something to do," he said and frowned.

"Rochelle and I are going to meet my parents." Minho suddenly said. We all nearly chocked on our food.

"What? Am I not allowed?" he asked.

"Are you serious? It seems like you wanna marry her already!" Key laughed sarcastically but I think Minho was serious.

"Yah Key! Stop laughing, he looks serious!" Onew whispered and Key stopped.

"What about you Elizabeth?" Onew then asked.

"I will go out with Mark," she answered him.

"Seems like all of you have plans." Jonghyun sighted.

"How was the wedding?" Rochelle then asked him.

"It was kinda boring... Hey guys! We should do a promise!" he suddenly jumped.

"What promise?" we all asked him curiously.

"When one of us is getting married, we should invite all the people who are sitting here including our families." he cheered and we all gave him a confused look.

"AND...we SHOULD play Just Dance!!" he cheered even more.

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!" All the girls plus me high-fived with Jonghyun.

"I don't know hyung..." Taemin said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Wae yo? Are you telling me to refuse?" Jonghyun pouted and we girls laughed.

"C'mon maknae! We don't have any more much time!" he then said and pushed Taemin on his shoulder. We all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay...I'm in..." Taemin gave up and we all cheered.


End file.
